Reason I Love To Fly
by Iarrod
Summary: COMPLETE This story takes place after the series. Both Dark and Krad are freed and they are trying to live as normal people in the town but Krad has taken a liking to the girl who set them free...
1. Prologue

Reason I Love to Fly

Prologue

"Hey," a voice called.

"Shut up," answered another voice.

"Come on, Krad," the first voice said, "We're stuck together."

"And?" Krad answered him.

"Let's be friends," said the other.

"With you, Dark?" Krad mocked, "Never. I will kill you some day."

"Aw, come on," Dark said, "We're going to kill time anyway. Why not talk?"

"I rather talk to a wall than you," Krad answered coldly.

"There's no wall here either," the other said, "You only have me and the darkness."

"Will you just shut up?" Krad said, almost losing his patience.

"I will for now," Dark answered and kept his mouth sealed.

For once, Krad felt glad that Dark would finally stop his chattering. He sighed inwardly and looked around him. There was nothing to see but endless pitch black world with nothing but a single large flat stone suspended in the air. Krad once flew away from the stone to find some solitude but he ended up flying back to the same stone to rest.

His futile journey made him realize that the only place he could rest was the stone he was sitting with his worst enemy, Dark. And Dark too was the only other thing that Krad could see besides the grey stone and himself. Krad closed his golden eyes and listened to his surroundings. At first, it was very faint but Krad could hear it. A soft voice was humming.

"There's nothing to listen, Krad," Dark said.

"Hush! I heard something," he said. Dark mimicked Krad and listened intently. 'It must be an angel's voice,' Krad thought, 'It is such a lovely voice.'

"Krad," Dark called, "I heard it now."

_"You must be lonely," _the angelic voice stopped humming, _"You are the only in this room. The other artifacts are in another room." _

A delicate hand ran over the small table where the name of the artifact was written. "Black Wings," she said as she looked up at the skeletal figure with black wings, "My friends said that Black Wings is a very frightful artifact. But you don't look frightening to me."

_"Why?" _Krad heard her asked, _"Maybe it's because I'm as lonely as you are."_

"I'm not lonely," Dark said, "I have Krad with me here."

"Hush!" Krad said.

_"Did you ever realize it?" _she asked, _"You have been here for almost five years already! Ever since they found you after the earthquake, they moved you into this museum."_

"Five years!" Dark exclaimed.

"Hush!" Krad shouted.

_"You must be thinking that I'm crazy," _she said, _"I'm talking to an artifact that seemed to be listening to me. I'm always like this, talking to things instead of people, which I always do."_

'This girl is very pathetic,' Dark said in his mind.

'She seemed to be very lonely,' Krad thought, 'Just like I am.'

_"I longed for someone to understand me but no one does," _she said, _"Everyone looks at me to be a Lady. It's really hard to be someone you aren't."_

"It's really hard," she said as a silent tear escaped her eyes.

Krad's eyes snapped open. 'I saw her,' he said in his mind, 'I saw her tear.'

_"Do you remember tonight five years ago?" _she asked, _"My grandpa said Dark and White Dark fought at this hour near you but he never really told me the whole story."_

"Five years ago?" Krad repeated.

"Satoshi told me that things that are sealed can be unsealed and things that aren't can be sealed," the girl said, "He was referring to the artifacts of course. But those words meant something to me. To me, it means that I can be a Lady and not a Lady at the times I wanted but then…I am needed as a Lady most of the time."

"You know, we can be unsealed if someone touches the quartz on the sword, we will be released with our own eternal bodies," Dark informed. Krad looked at him. "Shall we pray for that someone to touch the sword?" Dark asked. Krad looked away.

"The first thing I'll do once I get out is to kill you," Krad said.

A glitter caught the girl's eyes. It was a gem placed on the hilt of the sword. She drew closer to have a better look. As her curious hand reached out to touch the gem the clock tower struck 12 midnight and the bell rang. The girl who had stolen into the museum looked up at the direction of the bell. Then, a pair of footstep and a shout that had entered the room startled her.

"Hey!" the night guard shouted at the girl who was trying to touch the artifact.

"Ah!" the girl exclaimed as she lost her balance on the railing. As she fell forward, her outstretched hand touched the quartz and blinding flashes light emitted from the gem. The light was so bright that the night guard and the girl were momentarily blinded. An invincible force threw the girl away from the artifact towards the wall.

The girl braced herself for a knock on the head but none came. Instead, she felt a pair of warm arms encircled her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to know that she was only an inch away from the wall.

"Are you alright?" she heard a deep masculine voice said behind her. She turned and found herself looking into a pair of purple eyes. "Are you alright?" he repeated. The girl blinked and mentally slapped herself for staring at him. Krad's eyes widened when he saw the girl.

'It's her,' he said in his mind.

"Yes, I'm fine," he heard her said.

"Dark! Let's go!" Krad shouted above them but the girl did not heed it.

"Come," Dark said, "We must leave or we'll get caught." Dark pulled the girl up with him as he glided across the sky once again. The girl in his arms shut her eyes tightly and clung to him. Both angels flew across the city sky and headed to the nearby park.

"We should be safe here," a new voice was heard as the girl was placed on her feet. Her clutch on Dark was still tight and her eyes too were shut tight.

"A little help here, Krad," Dark said.

"Deal with it yourself," Krad snapped.

"Hey, let go off me already!" Dark said to the girl.

The girl opened her eyes and realized that she had her arms around someone's waist. She immediately withdrew her arms and took a few steps away from the person she was holding.

"I'm sorry," she said as she bowed, "Please, forgive me."

"No worries," Dark said casually, "Just give me a kiss if you really are sorry."

Krad heard the girl gasped. "Dark," Krad walked up to him, "We still have an unfinished business to deal with."

"Oh?" Dark eyed him, "You're still at it? Fine."

Krad walked to the girl and held up a white feather at her. The girl frowned in confusion. Krad muttered something under his breath and her world became black.

"You are doing it again," Dark said as the girl fell into Krad's arms, unconscious.

"What else would you suggest?" Krad said.

"Will someone come across her if we leave her here?" Dark asked as Krad gently laid the girl on a bench.

"Someone will," Krad said, "Why worry? She's none of our business." But his eyes took in her angelic features and he smiled. His smile faded as he turned to face Dark, "Let's finish what we left unfinished."


	2. The Return of Light and Darkness

Hello! Sorry for the lack of update! I've re-updated this chapter again coz I have reconstructed the foundation of this story.

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 1

"Good morning," the red haired boy murmured as he sat down beside the short brown haired girl. He placed his bag under the brown wooden desk and stared ahead as the other college students entered the lecture hall.

"Morning!" she replied cheerfully. "What's wrong, Daisuke?" Riku asked as the red-haired boy heaved a big sigh beside her. His eyes looked dreamy as if he did not get enough sleep last night and there was also worry in his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied the short haired girl, "Just a weird feeling."

"I had a weird feeling last night as well," Satoshi sat behind him, "Mine was full of hatred and yet not so. I can still feel it now."

"This kind of feeling," Daisuke began without looking at the blue-haired boy, "It's like Dark is out there fighting."

"Satoshi said he sorta felt Krad fighting too," the long haired Risa said.

"It's been five years, huh?" Satoshi said softly.

"Morning everyone!" Takeshi stopped in front of them, "Guess what?"

All four of the student from Azumano College looked at him. Takeshi smirked and said, "Rumours has it that Dark and White Dark may be back!" Riku and her younger twin Risa stared at Takeshi with disbelief in their eyes while Daisuke and Satoshi sighed and stared at the table.

"Oh yes," Takeshi quickly changed the subject, "The only princess of Kasumi-sama is found in the park around midnight last night. Apparently, someone left her there. A museum guard said that it might have been her who was still in the museum last night and caused something to happen to Black Wings."

"Black Wings!" Satoshi stood up and looked at Takeshi, shocked, "What happened!"

"The guard said he saw a girl trying to touch the quartz on it," Takeshi began, "He tried to stop her but she ended up tripping and sort of activated the Black Wings. He said there was a blinding flash light and then he was unconscious after he was thrown to the wall."

"What's happening, Satoshi?" Risa asked.

"Maybe they're back," Satoshi replied, "We're going to have a massive headache."

"Yeah," Daisuke answered. Takeshi looked at the two boys suspiciously.

"Anyway, how did YOU know that Kasumi-sama's daughter is missing?" Riku tried to distract Takeshi as Takeshi did not know that Dark and Krad were once a part of the two boys.

"Well…um…uh…I just know!" he stuttered.

"Spill it," Risa helped her sister. Takeshi turned around and started to walk away in embarrassment. Risa smiled victoriously and voiced her thoughts out loud, "You like her, don't you?"

Takeshi stopped for a while before he dashed out of the hall and into the toilet. Those who saw him told Risa that Takeshi's face was bright red when he ran out of the hall. All four of them laughed despite the trouble that may arise in the near future.

"But seriously, Kasumi-sama's daughter is really beautiful," Risa said. "I wish I have her long cascading light brown hair," she murmured dreamily.

"Yeah, and she's so slender too," Riku joined her sister.

"Risa, you have long hair too," Satoshi said.

"Riku, you are slender too," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, but," both the twins sighed. Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other and sighed.

"You are beautiful the way you are, Risa," Satoshi told Risa and held her hand in his under the table.

"Don't go changing yourself just because there is someone whom you think is better than you, Riku," Daisuke gave Riku a peck on her cheek.

XXXXX

"Yuri-sama!" the voice of the housemaid stopped the young lady, "Please don't wander off after school again." The maid, dressed in a black dress with a white apron said to her.

Yuri nodded and smiled at her before she resumed her walk to her family's black limousine. She sighed as she sat on the seat. She looked out of the window as the limousine drove out of the mansion. After ten minutes of the journey, Yuri saw other female students in the same blue uniform as her walked in groups, talking and laughing as they go. Something struck in Yuri's heart as she realized that she didn't have close friends to share her feelings with.

'Why must Yuri be so alone at home?' she asked herself. 'I've always wished for someone to be by Yuri's side, to talk to Yuri and to ease Yuri's loneliness,' she fingered the star pendant on her necklace.

"We have arrived, Yuri-sama," her driver said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Yuri said to the bowed driver as she stepped out of the limousine. She clutched her school bag in her hands as she headed into the school compound. As she walked, she drew in a deep breathe and got herself ready to plaster a smile on her face. She held her head high and continued down the path that leads into the school building.

"Good morning, Yuri-sama," she heard a group of girls waved to her under the tree. She turned her head towards them.

"Good morning," Yuri said to them with a smile. It had always been this way ever since Yuri can remember. She had always been greeted and she would return them with a smile even though she was sad. She was taught that way.

Her parents were the aristocrats who had just moved into the town a year ago. They also happened to be one of the richest couple in town which contributed to their fame. Everywhere Yuri turned, there would be people who knew her but she did not know them. It made her feel uneasy but all she could do was to return their greetings with a warm smile. Although she knew it, she still tried her best to remember everyone.

Yuri continued her walk into the school building, deep in her thoughts. She wanted to see her mother that morning but she saw that she was busy talking on the phone when she entered her mother's office. She sat on the sofa in front of her mother's magnificent wooden office desk and waited for her to finish her conversation. She remembered their conversation.

_"Yes, that is a brilliant suggestion, my dear," Yuri heard her mother exclaimed happily on the phone, "I will talk to Yuri about this. Don't you worry, dear. Yes, we'll see you soon. Good bye."_

_Her mother hung up the phone and rose from her black leather chair. She approached Yuri and patted her shoulder before she sat beside her. _

_"Darling," she began, "Your father suggested that we hire a bodyguard. We will find one immediately. So, darling, do get used to it."_

_"Mother, what do you me-" Yuri was interrupted as their limousine driver knocked on the door._

_"Excuse me, Rikada-sama," he said, "It is time for Yuri-sama to go to school."_

_"We'll continue our conversation later today," Yuri's mother said to her, "The main point is, we are going to hire a bodyguard."_

_"Mother, I want to know-" her mother cut her off._

_"Go to school now, darling," she pushed Yuri out of the office room, "Be on your best behaviour and do well in your studies!" _

'A bodyguard?' Yuri asked herself, 'Yuri guess Mother is going outstation again. And then Yuri will be all alone at the mansion. Well, it's not that Yuri is not alone all the time.'

Yuri sat down on her chair and took out her book on poems by William Shakespeare. She glanced out of the window before she began on the book and saw the museum. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She only remembered herself talking to Black Wings but she had forgotten what happened next.

She turned her attention back to her book as she flipped it to the first page. The other students in the class gasped at her as she was reading a thick book on Shakespeare's masterpieces meant for higher studies on literature.

"Why doesn't she take a rest once in a while?" Yuri heard a girl whispered to her companion at the corner of the class.

"Don't ask me," her companion replied, "But that is what made Yuri-sama such an accomplished student in literature! Just imagine it! She got the highest score for literature in our school! Even a graduate couldn't compete with her knowledge in terms of literature and mythology."

'Why does Yuri study literature so hard?' Yuri asked herself, 'Why?'

Yuri did not manage to answer her own question. She stared at the first page of the book for a long time until the teacher for the first lesson entered the class. The tall and slim female teacher smile at them and said that there was nothing to study for the day and that they may do whatever they like as long as it is by the rules and regulation of the school.

Yuri smiled and paid attention to her book. It was almost the end of November and everyone was very excited of the coming spring break. Yuri knew that it would be a long lonely holiday as she stared out of the window once again.

As the day drew to an end in the school, Yuri slipped her book back into her bag and headed out of the classroom. The hallway was empty as the students were in a rush to go home to a warm and comfortable dinner. Yuri hung her head as she realized that she would only go home to a lonely yet luxurious dinner.

'Yuri have to ask Mother about that too,' Yuri made a mental note to herself as she climbed into the limousine that was parked in front of the school gate. The school was only minutes away from the mansion but she never knew the reason she was not allowed to walk to school. Before she knew it, Yuri was already standing in front of the large door to her house.

As the door opened for her, she stepped into the foyer and glanced around. There was a long red carpet laid on the shiny black tiled floor from the door to the end of the hall where the dining room was hidden behind the dark wooden door. There were two flights of stairs on both sides of the foyer that led to the second floor of the mansion.

"Yuri-sama, let me take your bag," the maid who opened the door offered. Yuri gave her the bag and smiled gratefully to her. The brunette smiled back as she took the bag.

"Thank you, Chise," Yuri said to her.

"Yuri-sama," Yuri saw another maid bowed at her, "Dinner is served."

"Thank you," Yuri said with a smile and walked to the dining room. The blonde haired maid followed her master.

"Hisui, where's my Mother?" Yuri asked when she entered the dining room to find it empty.

"Rikada-sama had an urgent call and rushed out an hour ago," Hisui answered her.

"When will she be back?" Yuri asked her.

"Forgive me, Yuri-sama. Rikada-sama did not inform me of the time she will be back," the maid bowed.

"It's alright," Yuri sat down on the cushioned chair at the end of the long dining table and ate her dinner in silence. It always felt awkward to have someone looking at you while you are eating and Yuri still haven't got used to it even though there were servants to watch over her every minute since she was born.

Evening came swiftly and Yuri had changed into her white nightgown after a warm bath. She put on an outer creamy white cotton robe and walked out into the balcony and rested her arms on the railing. She looked at the now dark sea ahead of her and wondered when her mother will be back. Just as she thought of her mother, her cell phone rang. Yuri quickly got into her room and answered the call.

"Darling," Yuri heard her mother said, "I'm so sorry I had to leave on such a short notice."

"It's alright, Mother," Yuri replied.

"I'm terribly sorry, Darling," Rikada repeated, "But I promise that I will be back by tomorrow afternoon. Then we will discuss about the bodyguard issue."

"Mother, I want to know-" Yuri got cut off by her mother again.

"Sorry Darling, I have to go now. Take care," was all Yuri heard before the line went dead.

'Yuri didn't get to ask about it again,' Yuri said with disappointment. She put down her pearl coloured cell phone on the white painted desk and sat on the matching coloured chair. She pulled out the drawer and took out her white covered journal with pictures of lilies on it. With her right hand she held the white pen and began to write in her journal.

XXXXX

"Daisuke," Satoshi called when he saw the red haired boy standing in the middle of the park alone. Daisuke turned at his called and he was surprised to see Satoshi in the park as well. "What are you doing here? It's already 9 pm," Satoshi continued.

"What are YOU doing here too?" Daisuke asked back.

"I felt it," Satoshi replied. Daisuke nodded.

"They're here together," Daisuke said, "I hope they're okay."

"Let' find them and have our questions answered," Satoshi said. The two best friends followed their instincts and ventured into the bushes away from the streets of the park. As they entered a clearing, they saw two figures sitting with their back to the same tree but away from each other.

The two figures saw Daisuke and Satoshi but they ignored their presence as they were too tired to even open their eyes. Both Dark and Krad breathe slowly and tried to regain their strength after their non-stop battle.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted and ran to him. He gently shook Dark and was horrified to see his black leathered clothes all torn and dried blood clung onto his skin.

"Krad!" Satoshi called as he knelt down in front of him. The blonde's clothes were tattered with blood and his clothes were torn as well.

"Yo!" Dark answered Daisuke.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked Dark.

"Ask that blonde," Dark motioned Daisuke to the blonde who sat on the other side of the tree.

"Hmph," Krad laughed, "You are the one whose power and skill have dwindled in the last five years."

"Krad, don't move," Satoshi said as he check Krad's wounds, "They're not deep. They should heal in a short while."

"Why do you care about me now, Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked.

"Satoshi have always cared for you, Krad! As I cared for Dark," Daisuke said. The blonde only smiled before he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Krad!" Satoshi shouted as he shook the blonde.

"Dark!" Daisuke called as Dark too became unconscious.

"Daisuke, we need to get them to somewhere safe," Satoshi said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, "I'll get my mom to get them to my house." Daisuke pulled out his cell phone and called his mom. As soon as Daisuke spoke of the two's condition, he got a short yet very loud lecture on the phone before Emiko agreed to fetch them back.


	3. Sunset of Meeting

Hi! Sorry for the late update! I've been writing this fic for such a long time and I thought I should hold the chapters for a while longer coz I might need to change some stuff here as I go along. I posted 2 chapters this time and I hope you will like it. Leave me a review, ok? Thanks!

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 2

Krad opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He pushed himself up and found that his wounds had been taken care of. As he looked in front of him, the wooden door in the middle of the wall greeted his eyes. When he turned to look beside him, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yo!" Dark waved at him. Dark sat facing Krad with his back to the wall. Krad saw that Dark did not have his shirt on and he was bandaged as well. He looked away from Dark when he realized that he was in the same situation as well.

"Why are you here?" Krad asked as he sat facing Dark with his back on the wall too.

"We got no choice," Dark answered him, "Daisuke's house is small and this is the only room left. Emiko isn't too happy to help you though."

"I could guess," Krad said as he stood up from the bed.

The door suddenly swung open and a feminine looking woman with short brown hair and a pair of very determined eyes walked in. She stood in front of Krad and glared up at him before she pushed him back onto the bed.

"You two are not allowed to step on the floor until I say you can!" With that she walked back out and shut the door with a slam. Krad looked at Dark with a surprised look on his face. Before Dark could open his mouth, the door swung open again and the woman stood at the doorway, "No flying either!"

"That was Emiko," Dark said after the door was slammed shut again.

"I see," Krad replied.

"Mom!" Dark and Krad heard Daisuke called, "What did you say to them?"

"I'm sorry about my mom," Daisuke said after he opened the door, "How are you, Krad?" he asked.

"I can kill Dark now," he replied as he leaned back to the wall.

"Uh…um, that means you got better, right?" Daisuke stuttered, "I'll go call Satoshi now."

"There's no need," Satoshi said behind him that made Daisuke jumped in shock.

"Don't sneak on me!" Daisuke said.

"I didn't," Satoshi replied, "Didn't you hear your mom yelling from the door telling you that I came a moment ago?"

"Uh…no," Daisuke shook his head.

"Anyway, both are well taken cared of and they'll be back in their normal self in no time," Satoshi walked to the end of room and pull the curtains away from the window, "Some morning light will do you guys some good." Satoshi heard the slides of bandages dropping onto the floor and he turned to look at Krad.

"Krad," he began.

"Bandages will only slow my healing process. You know that, don't you, Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked, "Don't worry. I will heal completely within another hour."

"But," Daisuke said. Dark motioned him to stop and he looked at Krad who sat facing him with the same sitting position as he.

"Niwa, I'll leave in another hour," Krad said to Daisuke, "Till then, I'll trouble you."

"Where do YOU think you are going, blonde?" a very familiar voice said from the door. All four men looked at the door to see Emiko in a pink apron with a very frightening look on her face.

"Anywhere," Krad answered without looking at her. Emiko walked into the room and stood right in front of Krad.

"What will you do when you get out there?" she asked.

"Anything," Krad answered.

"Where will you stay?" she asked.

"Anywhere," he replied.

"Stop giving me that answer!" Emiko shouted, "You'll run into trouble!"

"Why would you care about me?" Krad looked at her.

"Because…" Emiko became speechless. She stood uncertainly for a moment before she walked out of the room, clearly confused.

"Hey, Krad," Dark finally spoke up, "Emiko is just trying to help you. Just stay in the house until we find some way to live by ourselves."

"WE? OURSELVES?" Krad repeated, "Who are you referring those two words to?"

"Both of us, of course," Dark said seriously but Krad laughed.

"I haven't forgotten that you are still alive, Dark!" Krad said as he concentrated an energy ball into his right hand but his power disappeared when Satoshi's hand rested on his.

"Don't you two ever feel tired of this endless fight?" Satoshi asked Krad. Krad looked at his former tamer and then Dark and his former tamer, Daisuke. Krad released his own hand from Satoshi's and sighed as he looked out of the window to the golden sea.

"What else would you suggest me to do?" Krad asked. The other three men kept quiet. "Well, I suppose I could find a job to help out the Niwa if I am to stay here," Krad said with a sighed. All three of them was silent and took some time to digest the words that came out of Krad.

"Yeah!" Daisuke said, "That's a great idea. My mom will be happy about it." And he left the room to tell his mother about Krad's decision.

"Are you sure about this?" Satoshi asked. He was quite taken aback by Krad's decision that he became worried about him. Dark too stared at Krad with disbelief in his purple eyes.

"Yeah," Krad answered as he checked his healing wounds.

"But it's so sudden," Satoshi said to him.

"No, it's not sudden," Krad looked into Satoshi's blue eyes, "I had thoughts of it after I was sealed."

"So that's what you have been thinking all those while," Dark smirked.

"Don't smirk at me, Dark. You'll have to do something too," Krad threw a pillow at straight at his chest. Dark caught the pillow and thought for a while.

"I'll continue stealing," Dark threw the pillow back at him.

"Then I'll continue killing you at every chance I get," Krad said, tossing the pillow at Dark again but with less strength than the first time.

"I'll still be able to run from you," Dark tossed the pillow back to Krad.

"No, you can't," Krad sent the pillow flying to Dark.

"Yes, I can," Dark said, with the pillow flying back to Krad again.

"Um, guys," Satoshi cleared his throat as he watched the two played "Catch the Pillow" game and say "Yes" and "No" repeatedly. Both Dark and Krad looked at Satoshi with tired eyes. "I think you guys better take a rest," he said before he closed the door.

As soon as the door had closed, both angels laid back on the bed and closed their eyes. It wasn't long before sleep took them under its wings and slowly healed their wounds.

_Krad saw a girl dressed in a long white dress with flowing long light brown hair standing on the green grass in front of him. He heard the sound of flowing water nearby but his eyes never left the girl. She reached out to touch the lilies that grew beside her and smiled. He did not know the reason he felt the way he felt at that moment but deep inside his soul, he knew he saw her before. Suddenly she seemed to have sensed him and started to turn towards him. _

"Krad!" Dark shook the blonde, "Wake up sleepy! It's two in the afternoon already!"

"Shut up!" Krad pushed Dark away from him. 'I almost saw her face!' Krad screamed in his mind.

"Emiko made us lunch," Dark said as he opened the door, "Come on."

Krad followed Dark out of the room and walked into the kitchen. He saw that two plates of food were already placed on the dining table. Dark and Krad sat opposite of each other as Emiko emerged from the inner kitchen.

"I hope the food is to your taste," Emiko said as she dried her hands on a towel.

"It's great! Thank you!" Krad heard Dark said to Emiko with his mouth full.

"Thank you," Krad said to her before he started on his meal.

XXXXX

"Uncle Jima is not here yet," Yuri said softly to herself when she approached the front gate of her school. Most of the students have already left as they took the bus or the tramcar home from the hillside school. Yuri stood clutching her bag by the gate as she wait patiently for her family's driver came to fetch her. Ten minutes passed and Yuri got worried about the driver as he never came late when he was supposed to fetch her. Yuri crossed the road to the square and looked around for any sign of the black limousine along the road.

'Uncle Jima wouldn't forget to fetch Yuri,' she said to herself, 'Maybe he has some errands to do. Then, Yuri'll just have to wait. No harm done by waiting.' She put her schoolbag on the railing of the square and stared ahead of her. She could hear the sound of the flowing water from the nearby fountain and feel the soft windy breeze on her cheeks. She looked down at the town below her.

'What a big town,' she said in her mind, 'Yuri has been here for a year and yet Yuri never really did explore the whole town.' Yuri hung her head, 'Well, at least Yuri had been to the town even though it's by car. But Yuri could enjoy more of the scenery if Yuri was to go on foot but Mother and Father wouldn't let Yuri.'

'"It's dangerous!" they would always say when Yuri asked for their permission to go out. Maybe it's because Yuri wanted to go out alone but Yuri is already seventeen,' Yuri said in her mind, 'If only someone would accompany Yuri; that would be great.'

"Yuri-sama, isn't it?" a taunting voice said quite a distance behind her. Yuri spun around. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a group of boys slightly older than her standing a distance from her but she quickly hid her shock.

"Alone?" the leader, a tall and muscular blonde boy, said, "Let us accompany you."

"I appreciate your company but I have no need for them. Thank you," Yuri said confidently.

"It really IS Yuri-sama," the boy said with a delightful smirk o his face, "Even the way she speaks is different than other girls!" The other boys laughed and Yuri became more frightened of them.

"Then, shall we see if Yuri-sama DO act like Yuri-sama," the blonde boy said as he took a step to her. Yuri took a step back and realized that she was at the edge of the square. Yuri looked at her left and right for a way to run away from them but her mind told her that there was no way she could run without being caught by one of the boys.

'Someone,' her mind screamed, 'Please save Yuri!' Yuri shut her eyes as the group of six boys advanced towards her.

XXXXX

"I'm going out for a while," Krad said to Emiko, "I'm not running away." Emiko looked relieved when Krad finished his last sentence and told him to take care of himself while he was out.

"Emiko, Krad isn't a boy," Kosuke, Emiko's husband, told her.

"Yup!" Daiki, Emiko's father, agreed.

"He's troubled," Emiko said, "I can see it."

Krad got out of the house after he had his meal and walked aimlessly around the town. Wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, he did not draw any unwanted attention to himself. Krad still had his golden bang in front of his face and he still tied the cross at the end of his long pony tail and many who saw Krad had thought that he looked familiar but could not place him anywhere in their memories.

The sun was beginning to set when Krad found himself walking along the road of a hill where a famous private school was situated. As he neared the square, he heard laughs which he recognized as victorious laughs. He looked ahead of him and saw a group of boys taunting a girl, who sat on the floor, clearly frightened.

"Let's see what you'd do next," the blonde boy said victoriously. As he raised his leg to kick Yuri, a punch to his abdomen threw him off his feet and to the other end of the square. Yuri looked up at her saviour who stood in front of her.

"Who do think you are punching me like that?" the blonde boy stood firmly in front of Krad.

"I just felt that it was improper to treat a lady as you did," Krad replied, "Leave if you don't want to get hurt again."

"Why do you think I'll listen?" the boy shouted. Krad did not say a word but looked at him in the eye. "OK, OK," the boy stuttered in fright, "We're leaving!" Then he scrambled away with his mates.

"Are you alright?" Krad asked the girl as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes, I am fine," Yuri replied as she sat up to look at the man who saved her. She momentarily lost herself when she saw his beautiful golden eyes looking down at her worriedly. Then she saw the surprise in his eyes when he looked her.

'It's her,' Krad's mind said in surprise as he recognized the hazel green eyes.

"You are hurt," Yuri heard the man said as he gently touched her arm. Yuri shrank away from his touch in pain. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, "I shouldn't have done that but it did hurt a little."

"We'd best clean the cut before it gets infected," Krad said to her.

"I am fine," Yuri stood up, "It's just a small cut."

"Are you sure?" Krad asked. Yuri nodded to him with a smile. "Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be home by now?" Krad inquired.

"I'm waiting for Uncle Jima to fetch me," Yuri said, "He is late today. I hope he did not meet with an accident or anything like it."

"If you don't mind, let me accompany you till he comes," Krad suggested.

"I would very much like it, thank you," Yuri replied even though she was still afraid after what had happened while she was alone a moment ago.

"I'm Krad," Krad introduced himself.

"I'm Yuri, Kasumi Yuri," Yuri replied.


	4. New Beginning

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 3

"Thank you for saving me today," Yuri said as she stood with her hands on her bag which was on the railing of the square.

"It was nothing," Krad replied beside her as he leant his back to the railing.

"How may I repay you?" Yuri asked.

"I did not help you to ask a favour in return, Yuri-san," Krad answered.

"But," Yuri began but a smile graced her lips as she realized that Krad was the first person who addressed her as Yuri-san.

"If you insist," Krad said with a sigh, "Just be my friend."

"Agreed," Yuri nodded happily at him. Krad couldn't help but smiled back when he saw the happiness that shone in Yuri's eyes.

"Why did you come here? There is nothing interesting here," Yuri asked Krad after a moment of silence.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to come here. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was walking," Krad replied. "But I met a beautiful friend here and I think the trip here was quite interesting," Krad continued. Yuri face flushed red at his comment.

"It must be a really big problem you were trying to solve," Yuri commented as she tried to cool down the heat she felt on her cheeks.

"Yes it is," Krad agreed, "I've walked around the town but I don't have a single job in mind."

"Job?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes," Krad answered, "I was looking around the town to see if there's any job that is suitable for me. I found none, sadly."

Yuri looked away and reflected back on Krad's fighting skill that he used to save her a moment ago. She hesitated before she said in a soft voice, "Well, my mother is looking forward to hire a bodyguard. Will you be interested?"

"Bodyguard?" Krad looked her, "I haven't thought about it but it does sounds interesting."

"Will you come with me to my house and meet my mother for more details?" Yuri asked.

"That'll be great," Krad answered, "Thank you."

"My mother should be home by now. Do you want to meet her today?" Yuri asked.

"That would be fine with me," he answered, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she replied with a smile.

'Judging by the way she speaks and acts,' Krad's mind concluded, 'She must be the daughter of a noblemen of sort.'

"Uncle Jima!" Yuri exclaimed as a black limousine stopped in front of the square. "Krad-san, shall we?" she invited Krad.

"Forgive me, Yuri-sama," the driver apologized as soon as he got down from the car, "An accident had happened while I was driving Rikada-sama home. We were caught in the traffic and…"

"It's alright," Yuri assured him, "I'm safe."

"I'm glad that it is so," he said with relief.

"Uncle Jima, this is Krad-san," Yuri introduced, "I have invited him to meet my mother at the mansion."

"Sir, do take a seat in the car," Jima bowed as he opened to door for both of them.

"Thank you," they replied as they settled into the car.

XXXXX

"Darling!" Yuri heard her mother exclaimed as she stepped into the foyer. Within seconds, Rikada had her arms around her precious daughter and said, "I'm glad you are well. I was so worried that something bad will happen to you."

"I'm well, Mother," Yuri assured her, "Nothing bad happened to me."

"What's this?" her mother asked when she saw the small cut Yuri had on her arm, "Who did this to you?"

"I just fell by accident," Yuri tried to lie to her mother, "No one did this to me."

"And who might this young man be?" her mother asked when she finally realized that a tall blonde man was standing behind her daughter, watching them very closely.

"Mother," Yuri began, "This is Krad-san. He accompanied me while I was alone waiting for Uncle Jima. He is interested in the job that you-"

"Ah yes!" Rikada exclaimed happily. "Before we go to that, let's have dinner first," she said and nodded to the blonde maid who stood behind her. She curtsied at her master's orders and went to serve the dinner.

"Mother," Yuri began, "I will go clean my cut while you and Krad-san have dinner." "Do start without me," she said to Krad, who nodded.

"Very well," Rikada replied and looked at the brown haired maid, "Chise, put some antiseptics on Yuri's cut." Chise curtsied and followed Yuri to the bathroom at the end of the hallway to the left.

"Tell me what happened to Yuri," Rikada said politely to Krad, who sat across of her on the dining table.

"Yuri-san was already injured when I met her," Krad answered truthfully.

"Yuri did not fall," Rikada said, "You must know something. Please, do tell me." Krad hesitated and avoided her eyes. Yuri had lied to her mother to not worry her but he questioned himself if he would help her lie too.

"Did you save her from the bullies?" she asked. Krad looked up at the brown haired woman in front of him. Upon seeing the worries Yuri's mother had in her eyes, Krad nodded and he heard her sighed.

"Yuri will keep quiet even if someone holds a knife at her neck," she said, "That is why I need a bodyguard for her." Krad looked surprised.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Mother," Yuri said as she stood at the door.

"It doesn't matter now," Rikada said as she turned to Krad, "I've decided. You're hired."

"What?" Krad blurted out, shocked.

"You are hired as Yuri's bodyguard," Rikada repeated. Yuri stood still.

"But you don't know who I really am," Krad began, "What if I saved Yuri-san on purpose?"

"You wouldn't say that if you saved her on purpose," Rikada smiled, "And besides, I trust those whom my daughter trusts. The people that fate had arranged for her are always trustworthy ones."

"But Mother," Yuri protested as she stood beside her mother's chair, "I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard."

"Darling," her mother patted her on her back and smiled, "You weren't against the bodyguard issue at first. So, why now?"

"I thought you will be going outstation and needed someone to protect you," Yuri explained. Krad looked at both the mother and daughter as they spoke, but his eyes were constantly glancing back at the daughter.

"What do you think, Krad-san?" Rikada asked Krad to end the discussion she and her daughter had. Yuri looked at Krad and wished that he would reject the job.

"I'll protect Yuri-sama with my life," Krad said. Rikada smiled as Yuri sat down on her seat, absolutely quiet. When she retired into her room after the dinner, she saw that her mother's office room light was on and she knew that her mother and Krad were talking about her.

A/N : I know Krad sounded OOC TT


	5. Innocence of a Girl

I'll be updating two chapters at once quite often now! Stay tune! Thanks!

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 4

"Are you going to follow me into the school?" Yuri asked nervously.

"I'm supposed to watch over you," Krad replied as the limousine pulled over in front of the school's main gate. Yuri hung her head and was silent. Krad looked at Yuri and asked, "Are you afraid of the attention?"

Yuri looked up at her new bodyguard in wonder when he knew what she was thinking. She nodded.

"You have my word that I will not be seen inside the school with you," Krad smiled, "I will still watch over you. Is that alright?"

Yuri looked at him and nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

As Yuri began to walk down the path into the school building, she caught the white turtleneck shirt that Krad wore from the corner of her eyes and realized that he was walking down the pavement outside the school gate.

"Good morning!" Yuri turned as a soft tap landed on her right shoulder. Grins greeted her as she faced her classmates.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile.

"Yuri-sama! What have you planned for this year's spring break?" a black haired girl asked her.

"Well…" Yuri began, "I didn't have anything planned for now."

"Great! Will you camp with us?" she asked.

"Camp?" Yuri questioned.

"Yeah! We will be camping-" the girl did not finish as another brunette joined them.

"Forget it, Hi-chan," she said, "There's no way the prim and proper Yuri-sama will go camping with us in a dense forest for three nights!"

"But Karin-chan, you said-" Hikari was stopped again.

"Yes, yes, 'the more the merrier' but come on, this is Yuri-sama we're talking about!" Karin said. "Alright, let's go, we're going to be late for class," she said as she pulled Hikari with her into the school building. Yuri smiled as she watched them disappeared into the school hall.

Krad sat on the tree branch and watched as Yuri continued with her school life. He became aware that she was quite a lonely female student in school. Her conversations with her classmates were short and they never spoke to her outside of the classroom. It made Krad came to the conclusion that Yuri's classmates were only using her as a source of knowledge.

Krad saw that Yuri still smiled to her friends even though they never showed any sign of recognition that she had ever existed. He saw something different in her smile. There was the sorrow of loneliness that she tried to hide behind a cheerful smile.

"Why?" Krad mumbled as they got into the mansion.

"Hm?" Yuri asked, her eyes looking innocently at Krad.

"Um…nothing," he quickly replied. Yuri nodded and walked ahead.

"Krad-san!" Yuri turned as she remembered that she needed to get a book to occupy her time during the holiday, "I need to go to the library tomorrow. Can I go alone?"

"Absolutely NOT!" came a very commanding voice. Yuri gasped and turned back to face the owner of the voice. Krad bowed her, the owner of the mansion.

"Mother!" Yuri exclaimed and fiddled with her bag as Krad looked on.

"Krad-san is hired to be your bodyguard and guarding you and your safety will be his job," Rikada explained, "I will not let a scratch land on you, do you hear me?"

"Very well Mother," Yuri replied with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

XXXXX

"Give me a call whenever you want to go home, Yuri-sama," Jima bowed and told Yuri.

"Thank you," Yuri returned and walked towards the library, with Krad following behind her.

"You will not try to get out my sight, will you?" Krad asked.

"How could I? I can't think of a way to run from you," Yuri smiled at him, "But you'll be really bored in the library though."

"As long as I can watch over you, I could stand the boring hours in a library," Krad said. Yuri laughed, which caught Krad's attention. There was a slight hint of playfulness in her laughter which made his heart skipped a beat.

As both of them made their way though the square towards the library, Krad noticed that there was a trace of Greece architecture in the design of the library as there were two identical statues of a maiden reading a scroll by the main door. And the square library was supported by nine Roman styled pillars.

As both of them walked up the stone pavement, they entered the majestically built library through its beautifully carved wooden door. It was not the silence of a library that greeted them but the voidance of human beings in the library that greeted them.

Krad could see that the tables and chairs prepared for readers were empty except for one. There was only an old man who sat by the window, reading an old book. When the old reader became aware that there was someone in the library, he looked up.

"Ah, Yuri-sama," he greeted, "How are you this fine morning? And who is this fine young man with you?"

"I'm fine. This is my friend, Krad-san," Yuri answered him as she walked up to him, "And I can still tell that Uncle Homer is still reading to his delight." She smiled and Krad realized that it was a sincere smile.

"Yes, yes, yes," the old man laughed, "But I still couldn't keep up with you. By the way, something interesting came early this morning." He set aside the book he was reading and stood up. He stood a little taller than Yuri but his back was slightly bent due to his old age. Yuri held his arm and helped him to his seat at the counter.

"Uncle Homer," Yuri began when she saw the stacks of new books on the floor beside the counter, "You really shouldn't be doing so much heavy lifting. You could have gotten hurt and no one is here to help you."

"Don't worry about me Yuri-sama," he said, "I can take care of myself." He opened his drawer and took an old looking book out. He read the brown cover of the book before he handed it to Yuri.

"Ice and Dark," Yuri read the words on the cover of the book, "Wasn't it supposed to be 'Ice and Snow'?"

"'Ice and Snow' is the rewritten version of 'Ice and Dark'," Krad answered when the old librarian shrugged.

"Rewritten?" Yuri turned to face Krad. "Why is it rewritten?" she asked and her eyes shone with wonder and interest.

"Well," Krad hesitated, "It is complicated and it is nothing important. The rewritten version is much better, or so I have heard."

Krad lied as he did not want to tell Yuri of the dangerous Hikari artifact, 'Second Hand of Time'. It will most definitely make Yuri question his past, which Krad too had doubts of it.

"I see," Yuri replied, "Nevertheless, I will still read the original! I have always thought that the original is better than the revised version."

"Young man," Homer called Krad, "You do know something about literature too, don't you?"

"I'm not really a literature student," Krad answered, "It's just that I have been listening to them."

"Listening?" Yuri looked at Krad with the same wonder in her eyes.

"Well," Krad realized that he had said the wrong word, "Well, most people around me are readers and they mostly read classics. I only hear them talking about it."

"I see," Yuri said but she sensed that Krad was trying to hide something from her. 'Well, everyone has their secrets. So, Yuri can't force Krad-san to tell them to Yuri. And besides, Yuri isn't that close to Krad-san!' Yuri said in her mind.

"By the way, Yuri-sama," Homer cleared his throat, "I supposed you are not here to show this fine young man to me?" And he smiled at Krad, which made Krad felt uncertain and wanted to leave his sight.

"I almost forgot!" she gasped, "Please excuse me!"

Yuri left 'Ice and Dark' on the table and fled into the jungle of books. A blush began to creep up her face as she realized that Homer was smiling at her as he looked at Krad. She could hear Krad's soft footsteps behind her and she kept her face away from Krad's sight.

"Yuri-sama, I have just rearranged that rack," they heard Homer's voice booming in the library, "The books are not at the same place!"

"Alright!" Yuri replied back.

"Shh…" Homer hushed, "Silence is GOLD!"

"Shh…" Yuri hushed the old librarian before she laughed. Krad smiled as he watched Yuri hushed Homer who was speaking loudly in the library.

"Julius Caesar…Shakespeare…" he heard Yuri mumbled softly as she scanned the rack for the book. Krad helped Yuri look for the book. He saw all books on Shakespeare's poems but not the play. As he looked higher, he saw fingers trying to reach a book. He laid a hand on Yuri's head and easily took the book for her with the other hand.

"Thank you," she said to him and blushed. 'Yuri! Stop that!' she scolded herself and looked away.

"You are welcome," Krad replied with a smile. 'Did she just blush? Nope, I was just seeing things,' he assured himself, 'I just realized that she only stood till my chest. I guess I'm born too tall.'

"Well then, I'm done!" Yuri said as she hurriedly walked out of the rows of book towards the counter. Krad, who leant against the wall, saw Homer place the two books into a white bag before handing it over to Yuri who took it graciously and hurried to him with a smile.


	6. Fun Time

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 5

"Krad-san," Yuri turned back and looked at Krad. She had a look on her face that Krad couldn't understand.

"Yes?" he stopped in front of her.

"Can you not walk behind me?" she asked as she tightly clutched her white bag. Krad was surprised. "Can you walk beside me?" she looked deep into Krad's eyes, "Please?"

"Alright," he answered and he could see that Yuri beamed with happiness.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"Ah! Krad-san!" Krad and Yuri looked towards the red-headed boy who called out to the blonde.

"Niwa," Krad called as Daisuke walked up to them.

"Hello, Daisuke-san," Yuri greeted him.

"Yuri-sama, good morning to you too!" Daisuke said.

"Good morning!" Riku beamed from behind Daisuke.

"Ah! It's Yuri-sama!" Risa exclaimed cheerfully, "Hey, the holiday has just begun! Do you want to do something exciting? There are lots of things going on in town right now! There's a carnival going on in town! There's a circus in there too! And there'll be lots of games and food and lots and lots and lots of things to shop for!"

"Um, Risa," Satoshi tapped on her shoulder, "We know you are excited. But can you lower down your voice? You are drawing quite some attention here."

"Oops, sorry," Risa said softly when she realized that some visitors at the square was staring at her. "Where's Yuri-sama?" she asked.

"Risa, you scared her with your excitement," Riku replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Risa asked innocently and looked at Krad. "Oh," was all she said when she caught a glimpse of Yuri hiding behind Krad.

As silently as he could, a dark figure closed the distance between himself and Yuri, who was oblivious to his presence. But before he could reach her, Krad's firm grasp caught him off guard. Yuri gasped at the Krad's sudden change of action.

"Alright, alright," Dark said as Krad did not release his hand, "I get the message! Geez!"

"You'd better," Krad replied as he released Dark.

"Alrighty, Risa," Dark walked to the group of four, "Let's leave Krad. He'll not be coming with us to the carnival. He's on duty." And Dark proceeded to laugh hysterically as he walked down the road.

"I think that friend of yours drew more attention than Risa-san," Yuri told Krad.

"Yes, that is very true," Krad agreed.

"You know what?" Riku said out loud as Dark continued to laugh. "I don't know him and he's just a crazy pervert laughing for no reason at all."

"Don't say that," Daisuke tried to calm Riku's anger.

"Dark is just having lots of fun, that's all," Satoshi sided with Dark.

"Well, Yuri-sama, we'll be going now. Are you coming with us?" Risa asked Yuri politely. Yuri did not reply but deep in her heart, she wanted to go with them but her parents had not allowed her. As she looked at Risa, she saw that Daisuke and the others had already walked ahead of them.

_"She had always wanted to go to town on foot but we never let her. If you get the chance, do bring her to the town and let her have some fun. It has been quite some time since I last saw her cheerful smile," _Krad remembered Rikada said to him.

_"Why didn't you allow her?" Krad asked. _

_"We're a rich family," Rikada began, "And Yuri is our precious daughter. I can't let her go anywhere without someone to watch over her. There's no knowing what will happen if we left her alone. We wished for her safety but by doing so, we sacrificed her happiness."_

"Yuri-sama," Krad looked down at her and smiled as he took her hand in his, "Let's go!"

"Eh?" Yuri exclaimed as Krad pulled her along towards the group, "But…"

"It's alright, I'll take the responsibility," Krad said.

"But, Mother will-" Yuri did not finish.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," Krad said with a smile, "It'll be fun!"

"Krad-san isn't the Krad-san we once saw. He was scary," Risa whispered to Riku.

"Yeah," Riku whispered back, "Krad-san doesn't look so evil now. He looks sincere."

"Krad has a soft spot for girls actually but this Yuri seems to get most of the spot's attention," Dark whispered between them.

"I see," the twins said softly.

"You pervert! What are you doing between us?" Riku shouted and began hitting the purple haired man.

"Riku! Stop it! You'll hurt Dark-san!" Risa tried to stop Riku from pouncing on Dark while both Daisuke and Satoshi walked ahead, trying to ignore the commotion behind them. Krad and Yuri walked silently behind the twins until they reached the colourful entrance to the carnival.

"Come on, Yuri-sama," Risa and Riku took her hands and led her into the carnival. Krad and the rest just followed the excited girls.

"Say Krad, what do you think of this Yuri?" Dark asked Krad.

"Don't you even dare to think about flirting with Yuri-sama, Mousy," Krad hissed, "Or you'll be dead before you know it."

"O….K….," Dark quietly stepped away from Krad to Daisuke, "Scary guy over there."

"Hey! You guys are s-l-o-w!" Risa shouted at them. Beside her, Riku looked upset that her twin shouted so loud and Yuri just smiled beside her.

'I want to see Yuri-sama's cheerful smile,' Krad thought as he looked at Yuri, who blushed under his stare. Yuri turned away from Krad's stare and looked ahead with her eyes shone in wonder.

"Satoshi! I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel!" Yuri heard Risa shouted as she ran to Satoshi.

"Riku-san, you want to ride it too?" Daisuke asked and was quickly answered by an excited squeal.

"Yuri-sama? Do you wanna ride with us?" Risa asked. Yuri turned to her and nodded.

"I have other things to attend to," Dark said and he started off towards a group of girls, who were whispering and giggled when they saw him.

As the wheel began to turned, Krad could see the excitement Yuri tried very hard to contain. He smiled when he saw Yuri looking out of the window with a wide smile on her face.

"Happy?" Krad asked. Yuri turned to him and nodded with the most cheerful smile she had shown anyone for years. Krad became mesmerized by her hearty smile and he found himself staring at her.

"Yuri is happy!" she said, "Yuri has never been on a Ferris Wheel before."

"Yuri-sama," Krad blinked when he realized the difference in Yuri's speech.

"Oh!" Yuri covered her mouth, "I'm sorry." And she pinched herself hardly on the cheek.

"Yuri-sama!" Krad stopped Yuri from hurting herself.

"I'm not supposed to speak that way!" Yuri said.

"You don't have to hurt yourself," Krad said as he withdrew his hand from Yuri's cheek.

"I can't think of any other way," she hung her head, "Mother and Father dislike me referring myself as Yuri but…"

"It's alright!" Krad placed a hand on her head with a smile, "Use it whenever you feel like it around me. I will keep it a secret."

Yuri looked at him and smiled like a child, "It's our secret!"

"But you'll have to enjoy yourself at the carnival today," Krad said.

"Yuri will!" she replied cheerfully.

XXXXX

"What do you think they are doing?" Risa asked Satoshi as they watched Krad placed his hand on Yuri's cheek.

"I don't know," the blue headed boy replied.

"Ah! It can't be!" the long haired girl gasped.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Is Krad telling Yuri-sama his feelings?" Risa said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Satoshi said immediately but as he watched Krad smiled at Yuri, "Then again, it could be true."

XXXXX

"Yuri-sama looks very happy," Riku commented.

"But why is she pinching herself?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Maybe it was to make sure that she wasn't dreaming," Riku replied.

"Well, maybe but Krad sure acts different around her," he said as he saw Krad rubbing Yuri's cheek.

"I don't know about that," the short haired girl said when she saw Krad placed a hand on Yuri's head.

XXXXX

"Yuri-sama sure looks very happy today," Risa whispered to her twin, "See? It's all thanks to me that I have invited her to come with us!"

"Yeah right," Riku mumbled.

"It looks like Dark is Yuri-sama's unofficial bodyguard," Satoshi commented as he watched both the angels with Yuri at a game booth.

"Hey," Dark called Yuri casually, "Do you see that big white doggy up there?"

Yuri nodded with the wide smile that she had worn all day. "Alright! I'll get it for you!" Dark said and winked at Yuri. Both Yuri and Krad watched as Dark readied himself to score the prize.

"First one!" Dark said as he threw the dart right into the red 50 point mark, "Score!"

"Second one!" he mumbled, "Hey, this is easy!"

"Last one!" he became way too confident by now and, "WHAT? How can I missed?"

"That's for being too confident, Mousy," Krad said and Yuri laughed.

"But Krad! You know how good I am with these things!" Dark whined.

"125 points for a teddy, young man," the owner shoved a cute brown bear into Dark's hand despite the fact that Dark was still boasting about his specialty with darts.

"This is all I could get," Dark handed Yuri the bear, which Yuri took gladly.

"Thank you!" Yuri exclaimed happily as she hugged it to her chest.

"Alright!" Dark said to himself, "Hey, Mister! I want a second chance!"

"I think you should give it up, Dark," Krad said as he raised his first dart.

"Krad," Dark began as he stared at the blonde man on his right, "Are you serious? YOU, of all people, are playing darts?"

"Can't I?" Krad said as he sent his first dart flying.

"Not bad," Dark commented as Krad's first hit was in the middle of the red mark, "But I can do it too!"

"But I still concentrate on it, unlike you," Krad threw his second one.

"Third one counts!" Dark said and smirked as though he knew that Krad wouldn't make it. 'I'll have something to tease Krad about later,' he laughed mentally.

"You're so great!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Dark said not knowing that Yuri was actually talking to Krad, "Huh?"

"It's a shame, Dark," Krad said after he handed the white dog toy to Yuri with a smile, "That I was able to get it."

"Wha-?" Dark became speechless and his face was turning red from anger.

"Don't be mad," Yuri held up the teddy to Dark's face, "Or Teddy here and Yuri won't be happy too."

"Dark is having his mood swings now," Krad told Yuri, "Just leave him be. Besides, it's getting late now, we should get back."


	7. Lucky Charms

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 6

"Are your skills dwindling?" Emiko asked the Phantom Thief.

"Well," Dark began to explain, "I didn't expect Creepy Boy to be there."

"And I thought you are to expect the unexpected in every situation?" Emiko began to raise her voice.

"But Creepy Boy isn't with the police now!" Dark said, "The police shouldn't be much of a problem for me!"

"Whaa-?" Emiko began but Dark kept mumbling about his superior thieving skills.

"Do you remember the night when I managed to get that artifact out of the museum when both Creepy Boy and Krad were there? I mean of course they're both there and Dai-chan was giving me quite a headache too but the artifact is safe and sound out of the museum and in your basement and-" Emiko whacked Dark to stop his speech.

"That's not the point!" she said, "Even though you get the Amulet of Iifa tonight, you shouldn't be taking such a long time!"

"Ah…well…Lady Luck isn't with me today," Dark gave her a charming smile, which managed to lower down Emiko's fury.

"Well, I should be keeping this amulet first," she said as she headed into the basement with the golden amulet in her hand.

"Speaking of Lady Luck," Daiki said cheerfully, "No one has found the lucky charm. Lucky is pretty elusive, isn't it?"

"Why do you name it 'Lucky'?" Dark began to have a strange face at that name, "It sound more like a dog's name."

"But that's what the owners called them," Daiki explained, "The most famous one was Lucky Maiden!"

"It would have been a worthy treasure to steal if it wasn't for the name," Dark mumbled, "The owner sure had a bad taste in giving names."

"You can't blame our ancestors for not having any good names for it," Daiki laughed, "Because Lucky Maiden is a one thousand year old artifact!"

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS?" Dark lost his cool composure, "Why didn't I know of it?"

"Because," the old man began seriously and looked at the phantom thief.

"What is it, old man?" Dark asked impatiently.

"Lucky charms are just minor things to you," the old man smiled heartily.

"Right," Dark rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Dark," Daiki stopped him, "This Lucky Charm may be dangerous too if it has fallen into the wrong hand."

"How?" the thief asked.

"It brings luck to the owner," he answered, "No matter what he does."

"Does that include killing?" Dark asked.

"Yes but it will only work once," the old man answered and sipped on his coffee.

"What do you mean, once? Aren't you going to be lucky as long as you have it?" Dark sat on the sofa across the old man.

"Yes, you'll be blessed by luck as long as you have it," he agreed and added seriously, "That is, until it is contaminated."

"Once the luck is misused, the charm will wear off?" Dark came to his own conclusion.

"Exactly," he said, "One hundred years was the charm's life but it rarely ever lived to be fifty years old."

"Dad! Dark doesn't need a lucky charm to do his job!" Emiko said as she appeared in the living room.

"True!" Daiki agreed, "Forget about Lucky then."

"How can I forget it when that ugly name just plastered itself on my mind?" Dark muttered as he walked into his room.

XXXXX

"Is your birthday coming soon?" Krad asked Yuri curiously when he saw that the whole mansion has been busy with decorations lately.

"Yes," Yuri answered, "But it won't be in a week's time. Father will be back in time for Yuri's banquet too!"

"A week," Krad mumbled, "That would be on St. White's Day."

"Yes it is! And this whole house will be white in colour!" Yuri exclaimed happily before she added with a wink, "Only for a day though."

"The mansion will look magnificent," Krad smiled at the joyful lady in front of him, "I look forward to see it."

"Yuri is sure Krad-san will love the view!" Yuri said, "Because white is Krad-san's favourite colour too, right?" Krad nodded with a smile as both of them exited the house.

"Yuri-sama has become a quite cheerful lady since Krad-san came," Chise said to Hisui as soon as the door was closed.

"Yuri-sama rarely ever smiled that happily in our years of caring for her," the blonde maid agreed, "I feel happy for Yuri-sama. Both of them make a sweet couple, don't you think?"

"Yes!" the brunette giggled, "And I think Krad-san has feeling for our young lady too!"

Outside, Yuri and Krad both walked side by side on the stone path to the garden behind the mansion. Krad listened to his surroundings for any sign of ambush but he kept getting distracted by the soft tapping of shoes on the stone path that belonged to Yuri. One thing he couldn't figure out since morning was the reason Yuri looked so happy today.

"Did something good happen to you?" Krad asked.

"Eh?" Yuri stopped skipping and looked at her blonde friend, "No."

"You look especially happy today," Krad explained.

"Oh," Yuri replied with a laugh, "That must be because I never had a dream so fun last night!"

"I see," Krad decided that he would stop prying into her personal mind.

"I think I just got myself another lucky charm!" she continued but Krad could only look at her, confused. "Shiro-chan has been so comfortable to hug!" she exclaimed.

"Shiro-chan?" Krad began to get really confused, "Do you mean that toy dog?"

"Yup!" Yuri exclaimed and Krad could see the excitement in her green eyes. "I dreamt that we went to the amusement park last night and-" she stopped herself. Yuri's excitement was fading and she felt herself blushing furiously.

"Yuri-sama?" Krad called when he realized that the young lady had gone deadly quiet. When she looked up at him, he saw surprise in her eyes, almost as if he had caught her doing something forbidden. "I can bring you to the amusement park anytime," Krad said to ease her.

"Thank you," Yuri smiled gratefully but in her mind and heart, something felt strangely warm. 'Why is Yuri so nervous when Yuri thinks about it? Krad-san is a friend, just a friend,' she repeated to herself but the more she convinced herself that Krad was just a friend, the more she doubted her own feelings.

"The weather's great today," Krad tried to bring Yuri back to reality. Yuri shook her own thoughts away and smiled to him.

"Yuri'll show Krad-san Yuri's favourite place!" Yuri's excitement returned and she took Krad's hand without thinking. "We'll be in time to see it!" she exclaimed.

"See what?" Krad asked but his eyes soon strayed from the dazzling young lady in front of him to their intertwined hands. 'It's warm,' he told himself and smiled as he followed her lead.

"Here!" she stopped after both of them got out of the dense jungle-like garden into a small clearing. It took a moment for Krad to realize that they were looking at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I can see this view from my room too!" Yuri released her hold on Krad's hand and smiled at him as she stood at the edge of the cliff. Krad nodded his reply to the girl while secretly missing the warmth of her hand in his.

"Yuri-sama," Krad began as he watched Yuri smiled as she breathed in the ocean breeze.

"Hm?" Yuri answered as she sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the golden sea. She turned to her bodyguard turned friend and found herself staring at Krad. His beautiful long blond hair was coloured a richer golden colour as the sun set but his serene face was marred by a question he needed an answer to.

"Why do you call yourself Yuri?" he asked and made Yuri snapped out of her daydream.

"Why do Krad-san call Yuri, Yuri-sama?" she replied with a question.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Krad answered.

"That's the mistake," Yuri said, "Yuri-sama isn't Yuri's name but it sounds like Yuri's name now. Yuri has always been called Yuri-sama ever since I can remember. Risa-san, Riku-san, Niwa-san and Hiwatari-san called me Yuri-sama even though our families knew each other very well."

"I'm sorry," Krad apologized.

"Don't be," Yuri hugged her knees closer to her, "It's called formalities and Yuri understands it."

"Yuri just wanted to remind Yuri that Yuri's name isn't Yuri-sama because if Yuri-sama is Yuri's name, then everyone will call me Yuri-sama-sama," Yuri continued with a laugh, "And besides, Yuri feels more comfortable calling myself Yuri."

"I guess that's true," Krad sighed.

"Why does Krad-san say that?" Yuri asked, her eyes looking innocently at Krad. Krad strode casually over to her and knelt by her side, a hand on her head.

"Because," he began, "Yuri-sama is a much more cheerful lady when she's doing what she likes."

"Yuri is happy that Yuri met Krad-san that day," she said with a smile, "Thank you, Krad-san."

"I'm glad I met you that day too," Krad returned with a smile. Yuri nodded happily and she stood abruptly.

"One day, Krad-san," she began, "Yuri wishes to soar in the sky like the birds! Gliding so freely in the air must be fun, isn't it?"

Krad looked at the soaring young maiden before him in awe. He probably never noticed it or perhaps he chose not to notice the mesmerizing qualities of her but today he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked.

Her long silky brown hair was left loose and they flew behind her as did her white knee length dress. As she stood with her arms spread out like a pair of wings, Krad couldn't take his eyes off the wingless angel. When she turned to him with the same sweet smile on her face, Krad became more aware of the feelings he held for her.


	8. History of Luck

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 7

"Eh? Why is Krad-san here?" Riku asked when she saw Krad in Daisuke's living room.

"Am I not welcomed here?" he asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"No! I meant, aren't you supposed to be working?" the brunette stuttered under his warm gaze.

"Yuri-sama is spending some time alone with her parents and I'm free for the day," Krad explained.

"Come on, Krad," Dark whined, "Just say that you missed me."

"Why would I miss you?" the blonde glared at the thief on the other couch. Dark made a sad face and turned away. Krad sighed and walked out to the small compound outside the living room.

"Hey," Dark followed the blonde outside, "What's up?"

"I want to see her," Krad mumbled.

"Eh?" Dark looked at Krad, "Yuri-chan?"

"Don't call her that!" Krad snapped at him, "Yuri-sama is a noble lady! Yuri-chan doesn't suit her! It's too adorable a name!"

"Okay, okay!" Dark said. He smiled as he thought he had cheered his other half up but his smile was short-lived as Krad was staring at the sky with the painful expression in his eyes.

"You," Dark said as he realized something, "You are in love." Krad blushed and looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he said, "You can be in love but not me!"

"There's no need to get all red because I said the word 'love'," Dark teased, "You're you. Only you yourself know the feelings when you felt loved."

"You've been in love before," Krad began with a sigh, "So tell me, what is love?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Dark began, "But, what do you feel when you are with her?"

"Content," he replied, "I don't know why but when I'm with her, I'm happy and I smiled when she smiled at me." Krad turned his back to the sea and leant on the three foot high wall as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Come to think of it," Krad said, "I have never smiled unless I have the thought of how I will kill you."

"Hey," Dark warned, "This is not about killing me anymore."

"I guess you are right," the blonde said, "I could have killed you months ago."

"You know, I find Yuri-sama's way of speaking very weird," the other said.

"I personally find it very amusing," Krad said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Dark shook him and showed him a picture of Yuri in her school uniform.

"What?" he said, taking the picture into his hand. She was smiling as she talked with her friends in the photograph but deep inside Krad knew that the smile that she showed was only a mask.

"Dai-chan's friend got it," he said, "He's quite a fan of her."

"And?" Krad asked as he sat up once again.

"You have a competitor, my archenemy!" Dark shouted.

"What's all the commotion about?" Daisuke casually walked out of the house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except that Krad have set his eyes on some-" Dark's mouth was slapped shut by Krad's hand.

"Shut up!" Krad said.

"Eh?" Daisuke stared at Krad in disbelief.

"Krad? A girlfriend?" Riku asked behind Daisuke.

"Don't listen to him," Krad pointed at Dark.

"You two look like brothers now," Risa said.

"I still find it unbelievable," Daisuke said.

"Kasumi Yuri," Satoshi said in the living room, "Not a bad choice."

"Satoshi-sama!" Krad yelled in frustration, "Not you too!"

"I finally found Krad's weakness," Satoshi laughed.

XXXXX

He unfurled his magnificent white wings when he was alone in his dark room. From the tip of his wing, he pulled out a single white feather. He winced at the pain but the pain slowly subsided as he furled them in once again.

Gently placing the white feather into the box that he had bought at the town early that day, Krad wondered if Yuri would dismiss his gift as worthless. He decided to try his luck as he tied a silver ribbon, sealing the feather of unwanted attention.

It was still two hours before midnight and Krad could still see light on Yuri's balcony. A moment later, he saw her walked out of the room and he hid himself in the shadows of his room.

Krad was mesmerized by the angel before him. She had her hands on the railing and was staring at the sea ahead of her. A smile was on her lips and her clothes were pure white, that almost made her glow in the dark night. As the wind picked up, her hair danced about her along with her long dress.

"Sacred Maiden, huh?" Krad mumbled to himself as he imagined a pair of white wings on her back, "She looks more like a White Angel than I do."

Krad waited for midnight as he looked up at the crescent moon in his dark room. Yuri had gone to bed for some time now and Krad knew that if he slipped into her room, she will not know it.

'I'm not going into her room!' Krad reminded himself mentally.

He stood up as the digital clock stated 11:59 PM. He retrieved the small white box on his table and silently stepped out onto his balcony. He spread his wings and took off towards Yuri's balcony.

He landed on the balcony and left the box in front of the closed balcony door. When he looked up, he saw Yuri's sleeping form on the bed in front of him. He wondered what dream she was having as she had a sweet smile upon her lips. But her smile faded a little and she began to stir.

Krad left Yuri's balcony reluctantly when he sensed that she was about to wake up. He flapped his wings and disappeared back into his room. He sighed in relief as he furled his wings back and peek out of his room.

'I hope she didn't come out to the balcony even though I really wish that she would pick up the present,' Krad said to himself.

Yuri opened her eyes when she heard the sound of wings flapping outside her room. She slowly got up and opened her balcony door only to be greeted by a long white box tied with a silver ribbon. Yuri picked up the box and looked around for a sign left by the person who gave her the present.

She closed the door behind her and turned on her desk lamp. She slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box. She held up her present in her hand with a smile.

"It's warm," Yuri commented as she felt the feather on her cheek, "It feels safe."

"She does impulsive acts quite often," Krad smiled to himself as he felt Yuri's warm in him as she touched the feather he gave her.

"It feels like Krad-san," Yuri mumbled, 'How did Krad-san get into Yuri's mind?' Yuri shouted in her mind and began to get embarrassed as kept the feather in its box in a hurry. As soon as she released the box from her grasp, Yuri began to blush and a hand traveled to the star pendant on her neck.

"You're really a lucky charm," she said softly to the pendant, "Yuri's wish to have someone by Yuri's side has been granted. Thank you."

"Shiro-chan is a lucky charm too!" Yuri smiled as she hugged the white toy dog to her chest. "Because Shiro-chan always gives me sweet dreams," she said softly as she remembered the dream to the amusement with Krad.

"_Yuri," she remembered Krad called her. _

"_Hm?" she turned to face the blonde. _

"_I love you," he said and Yuri froze at his words and she could do nothing but stare at him. Before she could realize it, Krad had already placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss._

'But it won't happen,' Yuri blush when she remembered her kiss with Krad in her dream, 'Krad-san needn't know that because it will never come true. If Yuri can have a birthday wish, Yuri'll wish that someone will ease Krad-san's loneliness.'

XXXXX

"We'll just give the Kasumis this," a voice said, "They'll know what to do."

XXXXX

"We need to get the lucky charm," Kosuke announced.

"Why? Lucky isn't all that harmful," Daiki sipped on his coffee.

"Lucky?" Daisuke blinked but he was ignored.

"And it's not important too," Emiko agreed as she sat down on the sofa. Dark had a strange expression again when the name Lucky was mentioned.

"Look at what I dug up," Kosuke showed them a file which contains documents of historical massacres and wars.

"Wars were usual in the olden times," Emiko said as she looked at the notes, "That shouldn't have anything to do with lucky charms."

"All my notes are about a thousand years' history," Kosuke began, "If you read carefully, the wars and massacres were done by people who sat behind the scenes."

"That is not unusual," Emiko said."

"The thing that is unusual is the possessions of those behind our leaders," the man said, "The first of the manipulator had Lucky Maiden."

"There goes the name again," Dark shuddered and Daisuke just smiled.

"The pendant was passed down to the next generation but was replaced by Lucky Falcon," Emiko read, "The charm's names varied but one thing is certain. Every manipulator had a lucky charm and incidentally, every charm began with the name Lucky."

"I hate that name," Dark muttered.

"Manipulators don't exist now, do they?" Daiki set down his cup.

"They managed to set up their own business empire nowadays," Kosuke informed the old man, "But I think they might still be on the hunt for the next charm."

"I've check the dates for the birth of the charms and I found out that one had been born on Saint White's Day eighteen years ago," he continued, "And no one has been able to find it yet."


	9. Night of Magnificence

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 8

"Yuri darling," her mother called outside the door, "Are you ready? The guests are waiting already."

"Yes, I'm almost done," Yuri replied as she combed her long hair.

"Yuri, can I come in?" her mother knocked on the door. A second later Yuri unlocked the door and Rikada saw her marvelous daughter in an elegant white dress.

"We need to change this," the motherly figure guided Yuri from the door to the dressing table. She placed a red box on the table and went behind Yuri. "This must be off for tonight," she said as she removed the star pendant from Yuri's neck.

"But Mother," the young lady protested, "I've never parted with it."

"It's just for one night, Darling," her mother persuaded, "And besides, this gift is from the young Baron himself. He is a potential business partner with your father and if he invests in our business, we'll be more successful than we already are!"

"Alright," Yuri answered and looked at the heart shaped red box. 'It looks like a jewellery box,' Yuri thought. She gasped when her mother opened the box to reveal a magnificent silver necklace with hundreds of diamonds that were set perfectly to form shapes that resembled two lilies.

"There!" her mother exclaimed as she clasped the necklace around Yuri, "You are ready to go now."

Krad watched as Yuri danced with every male guest including the perverted phantom thief. Sure, Krad was jealous when he saw Yuri danced with every man in the room but he became furious when he realized that Yuri was smiling and blushed when Dark said something to her. As he watched the two danced, he didn't realize that Dark was trying to get Yuri closer to him.

"Your turn," Dark said to Krad.

"Huh?" Krad exclaimed as he looked at Dark, who had his smirk plastered on his face.

"Your turn for a dance," Dark repeated.

"Shall we?" Yuri asked. Krad smiled nervously and led Yuri to the middle of the dance floor.

As Krad rested his hand on her slender waist, he felt her tensed up and saw a blush rose up her face. Yuri hid her blush from Krad by looking at their feet as they danced.

"I haven't wished you 'Happy Birthday' today, Yuri-sama," Krad said and Yuri looked up at him. "Happy 18th Birthday, Yuri-sama," he wished her with a smile.

"Thank you," Yuri answered.

"No presents from me though," Krad lied.

"It's alright," Yuri said, and she continued in a very soft voice, "Just be by Yuri's side."

"Huh?" Krad asked.

"N-Nothing!" Yuri blushed and focused her attention back to the floor.

"I wonder what Dark is up to," Krad tried to draw his attention to something else to avoid the blush that threaten to creep up his face. He looked around for the purple haired thief and failed to find him in the crowd. That was when he realized that everyone was watching him and Yuri.

"Yuri hate the attention," he heard Yuri whispered.

The lights were suddenly turned off and Krad's arms instinctively went around Yuri. He looked around as shouts and whispers were heard in the ballroom. He felt Yuri's body trembled in fear.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Krad whispered to her ears and he felt her nodded to his chest.

"Take the chance and go! We'll take care of your disappearances," both of them heard Daisuke's voice. Krad was overcome with relief when he knew that this was all a trick of the phantom thief and he quickly led Yuri out of the ballroom.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" a voice said as soon as the lights were turned back on. Everyone turned their attention to the purple haired young man as he spoke next, "I tripped on the wires on my way back from the restroom."

Both Krad and Yuri panted as they reached the secluded part of the garden that overlooked the ocean. Yuri sat down on the ground gracefully and caught her breath while Krad leant on a nearby tree, trying to regain his breath.

"What was that?" Yuri asked.

"That Dark sure have a lot of tricks up his sleeves," Krad answered.

"That's great to hear," Yuri breathed, "For a while there, Yuri thought…"

"Don't worry," Krad said, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you!" Yuri thanked with a nod and looked up at the full moon. "What a beautiful night," she sighed.

"Yes, perfect for a moonlit dance," Krad answered and he bent down to offer Yuri his hand, "May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

Yuri giggled as she accepted his hand. They swayed to the music that only both of them heard. Slowly both of them began to lean onto one another not realizing that they were actually embracing one another like lovers do.

'Why do I feel like this around you?' Krad asked himself as he looked down at the girl who had her arms around his neck and was leaning her face on his chest. 'I don't want this to end,' he said to his himself as he slowly tightened his embrace around her waist, 'I want to stay like this with you forever.'

'Krad-san is warm,' Yuri said to himself, 'Yuri's happy. Yuri wants to stay in Krad-san's safe arms forever. Does…does this mean Yuri loves Krad-san?'

Yuri looked up at Krad with shock on her face but upon seeing the serene and angelic face on him, she softened. Golden eyes opened and looked warmly down into Yuri's hazel eyes. If emotions could be read through the eyes and if Yuri was able to read them, then she would know that Krad loved her. But Yuri was too distracted to read those feelings as she felt a hand traced down her jaw and stopped below her chin.

'Should I be doing this?' Krad asked himself as he lowered his face to hers, 'This is wrong but…once, just once…' His face drew closer to hers and she still showed no sign of resisting, 'I…I shouldn't be doing this!'

Krad pulled away from Yuri as their lips were about to connect but his arms were still secured about her. Yuri still hadn't recovered from the shock of realizing what Krad almost did and so, she just stared at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry," his voice made her awakened and she momentarily lost her balance as she took a step back. Krad managed to hold her tightly to him to prevent her from falling but sadness crept into his heart. "I'm really sorry," he repeated.

"Krad-sa-" Yuri couldn't finish what she wanted to say as the burglar alarm broke out.

"What!" Krad looked around as he held her tight to him.

"Krad-san! There!" Yuri pointed at the wall of the mansion where they saw a black figure jumped from one balcony to another and disappeared from their view.

"What happened?" Krad asked Dark when they appeared in the foyer.

"Thieves," Dark answered, "In Yuri-sama's room. It seems they've taken away her precious pendant."

"My star pendant!" Yuri gasped.

"Exactly," the violet haired man answered, "Why is it their target?"

"My lucky pendant," Yuri mumbled, "It's gone."

"Lucky?" Dark shouted at the name, "Wait. It all fits. The pendant was done on the day you were born and you are eighteen today and it brought you luck. I should have known!"

"Dark, what are you talking about?" Krad looked at the phantom thief whose face still bore some effects from the name 'Lucky'.

"Long story short," Dark began, "Lucky charms are harmful."

"In other words," Krad said in a low voice, "You want to steal it."

"Someone got to it sooner than I," he laughed and turned away.

"We're sorry, Darling," both angels heard Rikada's voice, "We'll make another one for you."

"It's alright," Yuri smiled, "It's lost. I'll just take it that I gave someone else the luck that he needed."

"Yuri-sama sure is very generous," Dark commented and Krad nodded in agreement.

"At least he didn't steal Shiro-chan and Kuma-chan," Yuri smiled at the two.

"It is an honour to know that my gift rests in good hands," Dark bowed like a gentleman.

"You're welcome," Yuri replied with a curtsy.


	10. Sorrows and Pains

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 9

"Yuri-sama?" Krad called as stood on the ground at her favourite garden. He had thought about it the whole night and he thought he would be able to cheer her up after Yuri lost her favourite pendant.

"Hm?" the young lady looked at him.

"Give me your hand," Krad offered his hand.

"Eh?" Yuri looked up at him.

"Trust me," he smiled at her, "I won't let you fall."

"Yuri doesn't understand what Krad-san is trying to say," Yuri said.

"Trust me and give me your hand," he said. Yuri put her hand in his as his smile widened. With a pull from Krad, Yuri fell onto him and he jumped off the cliff.

"Krad-san!" Yuri screamed. She held onto Krad tightly and shut her eyes. She thought she was hallucinating when she heard wings flapping and soft laughs escaped Krad, who had his arms around Yuri's waist.

"Open your eyes, Yuri-sama," he said. Yuri, who had plastered her face onto Krad's chest, opened her eyes. She looked up at Krad and her eyes widened when she saw white wings behind him.

"You wanted to know how it feels to fly," he said, "Let me take you."

"Krad-san," Yuri said softly as a smile graced her face, "Thank you."

"So, where to?" Krad asked.

"You are the pilot," she replied, "You decide."

"Hm," Krad glided through the sky, "Alright." He turned Yuri around so that her back was to his chest.

'It's so warm,' Yuri blushed at the thought as she rested her hands on Krad's hands. One of his hands encircled her waist while another encircled around her shoulders. His hand which rested on her shoulder felt Yuri's body tensed.

"I'm sorry I have to hold you like this," Krad said as a blush coloured his face as well.

"It's alright," Yuri said.

'Why?' Krad asked himself, 'Why do I feel so comfortable like this? She's so warm and she's smiling. It's a genuine smile that I seldom see.'

"Krad-san! Look!" Yuri pointed at the setting sun in the distance, "I have never seen the sun set from this height!" She smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Krad-san?" she called when Krad's face did not show any emotion or any sign that he heard her.

"Yes?" Krad snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"Is Krad-san tired?" Yuri asked, "Yuri think Krad-san better put Yuri down as Yuri is getting heavy for him."

"No, you aren't," Krad laughed, "I was just thinking, that's all." He turned his gaze to the setting sun and tightened his arms around her. 'I don't want to let you go, Yuri-chan,' his voice said inside him. Slowly he descended to the edge of the grassy cliff below them.

"Thank you for today," Yuri said with a smile as she turned to face Krad. As she took a step back from him, both momentarily missed the warmth they felt a moment ago.

"You are welcome," Krad said. Yuri's smile too faded as the warmth she felt emanating from Krad had vanished.

"Well," she found herself stuttering, "We should go home." She quickly turned around to hide her blush.

"I can take you to fly anytime if you want," Krad said without thinking. Yuri turned and stared at him, as if he had said something to her in another language. "Can I?" Krad asked as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you!" Yuri said as she threw her arms happily around Krad's neck. Krad was surprised of her sudden reaction that he had to take a step backward to balance himself.

"Sorry," she exclaimed as she backed away from him.

"It's alright," he smiled at her, "As long as you are happy."

"Yuri's happy," she smiled, "Thank you, Krad-san, for cheering Yuri up."

XXXXX

"THIS ISN'T IT!" the star pendant shattered into small pieces as it hit the wall, "What went wrong?"

"Sir," a man dressed in a black suit came into the luxurious reading room.

"WHAT?" a young man shouted at him.

"There are no other arts in the Kasumi household that is born on the day you mentioned, sir," he announced.

"GET OUT!" he threw an old looking book at the guard but the book hit the wooden door instead as the guard had already disappeared. The young man sat back into the chair and messed up his short jet black hair and sighed.

"It can't be…" a thought struck him and he rose to pick up the book that he had carelessly thrown in anger. Furiously, he turned the pages searching for something that was useful to the idea that had just struck in his mind.

"Hmph, so that is what had happened," he smiled victoriously as he closed the book.

XXXXX

"I've got information on the pendant's whereabouts. Do you need it?" Dark waved a piece of paper in front of Krad which contained the address of the person responsible for stealing Yuri's pendant. Krad snatched the paper and read it.

"I'm going," he said and headed for the balcony.

"I'm tagging along," Dark followed him, "I'm the greatest phantom thief after all. I sneak unlike someone else who busts his way into any building."

"Krad-san? Dark-san?" a soft voice called them.

"We're caught!" Dark laughed as he saw the beautiful Yuri looking up at them.

"Dark-san has wings too?" Yuri stared at the pure black wings on Dark's back.

"Yeah," the thief answered, "But we gotta go now."

"Where is Krad-san going?" she asked.

"I'll be out for a while," the blonde angel replied, "I'll be back soon and we'll go flying again tomorrow." With that, both he and the dark angel set out of the city on their wings.

"Please protect them," Yuri prayed to the stars, "Please let them be safe."

As the two angels drew nearer to a castle, they saw that security wasn't at all as tight as they expected and they easily slipped into the dimly lit castle. Both of them only used hand signs to communicate and they managed to get into the reading room where all artifacts were kept. As the door gave a soft click when it closed, the lights in the room were suddenly turned on and momentarily blinded the two angels, who got used to the dim lighting.

"I was wondering when you two will appear," a voice said from behind the chair.

"Show yourself!" Krad commanded and the chair was turned around to reveal a handsome young man about twenty. "Where's Yuri-sama's pendant?" Krad demanded.

"You broke in just to get that useless pendant?" he asked with no interest at all. "If you want it, it's here," he tossed a small box into the air. Krad caught it in his hand and heard the shattered pieces in it. He glared at the man.

"It is broken," the man by the window stated, "Have it fixed and return it to the girl. You may leave now."

"Who do you think you are ordering us like that?" Dark bellowed and took a step towards him but was stopped by Krad.

"True," the man smirked, "You are trespassers after all. Guards!"

At the call, tens of heavily armed guards came through the door and aimed at the two winged angels. Both immediately unfurled their wings and broke out of the room through the large windows on the sides.

"Release them," the young nobleman said casually and strode away. A guard nodded and left the room with the command to the other guards.

"Krad! Behind!" Dark yelled as he looked back at the towers where guards held small gun loaded with poisonous darts. As they swirled in their course to avoid the darts, both Krad and Dark saw tiny sparkling dust along their way.

"Diamond dust?" Krad mumbled as he looked at the twinkling dust in his hand.

"Krad! Fly!" Dark called but it was too late to avoid the oncoming dart when Krad realized that one was darting towards him. He felt a stinging pain on his back and the pain spread to his chest. Within seconds, Krad's vision blurred and his wings failed him. Dark caught the falling angel and sped away from the castle.

"Why does Yuri feel pain?" Yuri clutched her body and found diamond dust on herself, "What? What is this?"

"Yuri!" Dark banged on Yuri's balcony. She turned to the door and gasped when she saw Dark carrying the blonde angel in his arms. She immediately slid the door open and helped Dark to lay Krad on her bed before hurrying into her bathroom to retrieve towels and a basin of warm water.

"What happened?" Yuri was on the verge of breaking into tears when she saw the blood on Krad's back after Dark carefully removed his clothes and proceeded to stop his bleeding.

"…your pendant…" Krad managed to say as he slowly released the small box he held so tightly in his hand.

"It isn't worth it," Yuri gasped as tears spilled down her eyes, "It isn't worth it!" She held the hand that had become red from holding the small jewellery box.

"This is bad," she heard Dark mumbled as he looked at the dart he just pulled out of Krad's back.

"What's wrong, Dark-san?" Yuri looked worriedly at the phantom thief.

"I think the dart had pierced into his lung," he said solemnly and the tearful girl gasped in horror.

"Hospital…" she muttered as she started for the door but a strong force held her back and covered her mouth. Yuri struggled to remove the hand that was clasped on her mouth.

"Shh!" Dark said behind her, "We can't let them know!"

"But Krad-san will-" Yuri stopped when she saw Krad had a soft smile on his lips.

"I'll be alright," he said softly before he took a short breath and continued, 'I'll not forgive you for hurting Yuri-sama, Dark."

"If he can say that in that condition," Dark released Yuri, "He'll be alright."

"I'll go get some bandages," Yuri said but Dark stopped her from opening the door.

"I'll go get it. You stay here with him," he said and walked out of the room to hunt for bandages.

"I'm sorry to have you worry about me," Krad began when Yuri sat on the floor beside the bed to look at his serene face.

"Don't talk too much," Yuri said softly, "Dark-san said maybe Krad-san's lung had been pierced. Does Krad-san feel uneasy anywhere?"

'My heart feels uneasy to see you so teary,' Krad only smiled to her and said, "I'll be alright tomorrow and I'm sorry that I took your bed."

"It's okay," Yuri shook her head and brushed away the loose strand of hair that fell in front of his beautiful golden eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" Krad asked softly and Yuri shook her head. "I love the innocence you have in your hazel eyes," he continued, "But all I see in your eyes today was sorrow until we flew in the air."

"Is that why Krad-san went to get it back?" Yuri asked but before he could answer, Yuri burst out in tears, "But Yuri'll be much much sorrowful to see Krad-san hurt!"

"I'm sorry," was all Krad could say.

"Thank you for taking it back," Yuri held his hand, "Yuri'll treasure the pendant more than ever from now on. Will Krad-san promise Yuri that Krad-san'll never do such things again?"

"I promise to never make you cry anymore," Krad promised the teary eyed girl.

"Take some rest," Yuri gently touched Krad's forehead as he slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"He's asleep?" Yuri nodded to Dark, who came in after Krad had fallen asleep. "Can you help me bandage his wound?"

"Of course," Yuri answered as Dark handed her the roll of bandage he somehow managed to get without being caught by the maids in the hallway. Dark gently lifted Krad by his arms and Yuri began to roll the bandage around Krad's chest.

When Krad woke up the next morning, the first thing that he saw was a sleeping Yuri, who still sat the floor and laid her head on the bed. A soft moan escaped his lips as he tried to turn onto his back. As soon as he got used to the pain on his back, he looked at the sleeping angel beside him and slowly got up on his feet.

'It isn't comfortable sleeping like that, Yuri-chan,' he wanted to tell her but instead, he gently lifted her up and laid her on her bed. He smiled warmly as Yuri softly whimpered his name when he pulled the blanket over her. It was his turn to watch Yuri and with every passing second, he became more aware of how soft and creamy her skin had felt last night. Unconsciously, his hand moved on its own accord and began to gently trace down her cheek to her chin like he did yesterday.

'Maybe I should have stolen a kiss last night,' he said in his mind, 'What am I saying? I sounded like Dark now! Besides, I have sworn to protect the innocence she still has with her.'

"You are really in love with her, aren't you?" a deep voice said softly in his ears.

"Dark, be quiet," Krad said in a hushed voice.

"She won't be awakened by anything for now," Dark smirked, "She stayed up all night after all. She was worried sick about you."


	11. Complicated Love

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 10

"Yuri-sama," Krad called as they sat in silence at their secret garden looking at the setting sun. "I promised you that you will take you up to the sky today," Krad continued, "I don't want to break the promise I made to you."

"But, Krad-san is hurt!" Yuri protested.

"Let's go," Krad offered his hand. Yuri stepped away from him and shook her head.

"No," she said, "Krad-san is supposed to rest today."

"I'm fine," Krad insisted.

"No," Yuri turned to run back into the house but Krad grabbed her from the back and lifted her into his arms before he kicked himself up into the sky. With an arm around her back and the other beneath her knees, Krad knew that he will have no where to hide his blush if they appear today.

"Krad-san, Yuri doesn't want to fly," Yuri said, her hands refusing to hold onto Krad.

"But we are already flying," Krad said to her.

"Yuri wants Krad-san to get his rest," Yuri said.

"I'm really fine," Krad said. 'Even if I'm not fine, I still want to fly. Because I want to hold you, Yuri-chan,' his mind said.

At last, Yuri circled her arms around Krad's body and rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise Yuri that Krad-san will not force himself today," she said.

"Promised," he replied with a smile.

After a while of flying, Krad suddenly felt a stinging pain in his chest. Yuri, who sensed Krad's pain, looked up worriedly.

"It's alright," Krad forced a smile to her.

"No," Yuri said.

"Just a little further and we'll be home," he said.

"No," Yuri shook her head, "Please?" Tears were threatening to fall as she pleaded him. Krad sighed in defeat and flew down to the forest below them.

Once Yuri's feet touched the ground, Krad's began to fell forward and Yuri happened to look up at him. Their lips met. Krad realized that their lips had met but he found no energy left in him to push himself away from her as his consciousness began to slip away. Instead he unfurled his wings and tried to steer his body away from Yuri. Though unwilling, he was glad that he had fallen into her warm arms just before his body touched the ground.

"Krad-san!" Yuri's eyes widened as she saw Krad's wings slowly faded away. "Krad-san!" Yuri called as she rolled Krad on his back. She immediately checked for Krad's pulse and was relieved to know that he was still alive.

When Krad came to himself, he saw Yuri rubbing her hands and blowing some warm breath into her palms as she held them above the small fire she managed to make by herself. Krad pulled himself up into a sitting position. His hand touched his chest where the pain had begun before he passed out. A warm hand rested on his hand. Krad looked up to see Yuri's worried eyes looking at him.

"Is Krad-san alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he answered.

"Yuri's glad," she said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this," Krad apologized.

"It's alright," Yuri said, "Yuri shouldn't have made Krad-san promised in the first place." Silence ensued between the two. Krad blushed as he thought about the kiss but he shook his head to get rid of the blush before Yuri saw it.

"I'm sorry about the," Krad stuttered, "About the, um, accident."

"Don't worry about it," Yuri looked away from him, blushing, "It was an accident after all."

"I should get you back home," Krad stood up.

"Krad-san, please take some rest here," Yuri said looking at the crackling flame in front of her, "What if the pain strikes again?"

"But you couldn't possibly sleep outside in the cold," Krad said.

"It's only for a night," Yuri answered without looking at him, "Besides, Yuri'll get worried if Krad-san passes out again." She drew her knees closer to her body and rested her chin on them.

"Yuri-sama," he knelt beside her, "I'm alright."

"Krad-san said it before but," she trailed off. A moment of silence passed them by as Yuri watched the fire dancing on the wood. Yuri suddenly drew in a shaky breath and rubbed her bare arms. She heard Krad moved but she kept rubbing her arms.

"I will give you my coat if I have one now," Krad said behind her.

"Yuri'll be alright by the fire," Yuri said, still rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Krad said.

"Yuri's alr-" Yuri gasped as Krad wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Let me be your coat for tonight," he whispered softly in her ears. Yuri did not reply but her body began to melt into his embrace. She blushed knowing that she was sitting between Krad's legs with his arms around her. She could feel Krad resting his head on hers and she could feel her body gave in to the warmth Krad was offering.

"Can Yuri ask Krad-san one thing?" she said softly.

"What is it?" Krad replied and his mind mused, 'If your question is "Do you love me?" I would answer "Yes".'

"That white feather," she began, "It is from Krad-san, isn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted, "It wasn't much. That's why I lied to you."

"It is precious to me," Yuri shook her head, "Because it's from Krad-san."

"Thank you," he smiled, "Take a rest. I'll protect you." Yuri nodded as she rested her head on his chest. She felt Krad's warmth began to seep into her and she began to drift into her sleep, listening to Krad's steady heartbeat.

'She looked so much like an angel,' Krad said in his mind, 'So innocent and so sweet.' He looked at the smiling Yuri who curled up inside his arms. 'I wish that I could always hold her like this. I wish I could protect her from anything that could cause her harm,' he continued.

XXXXX

"I will not tolerate such irresponsible act!" a deep voice boomed.

"But Father!" Yuri protested.

"I will not have another word from you, young lady!" her father shouted at her. The man who seldom came home to spend time with his family was red with anger at his daughter's disappearance last night. The tall man glared at Krad, who stood in front of him.

"I had faith in you," he began, "But you brought my daughter to such a place and who knows what kind of danger that could have fallen to her?"

"Nothing-" Yuri wanted to interrupt but her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head to her daughter.

"I want you out of this house and never come near my daughter again!" Kasumi Kosuke commanded the blonde guardian. Yuri gasped and looked at Krad, who was surprisingly calm after listening to all of her father's rude words. "OUT NOW!" came the command again.

"No, Krad-san," Yuri reached out a hand to him but her mother pulled her away from him, "Krad-san!" Krad turned to look at Yuri and smiled but she already had tears in her eyes, "Don't leave Yuri alone, please?"

"Goodbye," he said and disappeared behind the door.

"Yuri! We told you to never speak in the third person view!" her father scolded, "You are grounded! Not a step out of your room until I say so!"

'Yuri has always been grounded,' Yuri thought as she lay on the bed. 'It's especially lonely today,' she commented as she stared at the white ceiling. An image of sad golden eyes pierced her mind and she remembered the last time she saw those eyes, 'Is Krad-san angry at Yuri? Maybe Krad-san is still angry at Yuri now and Yuri even asked Krad-san not to leave me. Krad-san must hate me now. Yuri's so sorry, Krad-san.'

A tear made its way to the side of her eyes and Yuri wiped it away, 'Why is Yuri crying?" Before she could answer herself, a knock on her door made Yuri got up and looked at her visitor. One sentence was all that her mother said before leaving Yuri to cry silently.

XXXXX

"WHAT?" Dark's voice was heard echoing down the street from Daisuke's house. Dark gaped at his other half before settling down in front of him and re-sorted every detail Krad just told him. "You usually get a kiss for bringing a girl out!" he said, "Not losing your job."

"When she told me not to leave her," Krad said looking up at the blue sky, "I was happy but the sorrow of leaving her was so much more painful."

"Right," Dark muttered as sat on the ground. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked casually.

"I don't know," he replied, "I just want to see her now."

"Then get going already!" Dark urged him, "She might want too see you too!"

"She must be feeling very lonely now," Krad didn't listen to the impatient thief, "I wonder what she's doing to cure the boredom."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Dark nudged him out of his daze and in reply, Dark got a confused look, "You are hopelessly in love."

"I am NOT!" Krad denied.

"Krad-san," Riku's voice came from the sliding door, "Just so you know, Yuri's grounded in her room until her father says so."

"Say, you never told us how you guys were related to them! Let's hear it! Dark tried to brighten up the atmosphere with family tree stories. The two couples sat in a circle along with both angels and began to tell the stories.

"My grandma and Yuri-san's grandma were the best of friends since the day they met," Riku began and her sister smiled and continued, "Her grandma liked our grandma's name and that's how Yuri-san's mom got her name."

"What's so interesting about family relations?" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Her dad and mine shared the same name in college," Daisuke smiled, "I heard that's what started their friendship and Satoshi-kun knew them while he was working as the police commander a year ago."

"Ah!" Daisuke exclaimed when he heard the house phone rang, "Excuse me." Everyone was silent as they listened to Daisuke talking over the phone. "It's you, Takeshi. What's up? What? Are you serious?" they heard the shock in his voice, "Okay…calm down, Takeshi. Well, thanks for letting me know. Bye!"

"Another big scoop?" Risa asked.

"Yeah," the redhead answered and scratched his head, "It's not really a nice one though."

"How bad can it be?" Riku asked.

"Well," Daisuke looked at Krad who was still staring up at the sky, "Yuri has been promised to the Baron named Varen."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed at the redhead excluding the blonde angel, who was still trying to analyze the simple sentence into his mind.

"She'll finally have someone dear to her," Krad said with a smile. Everyone turned their heads to him, shocked that he would take the news so well. "Here I was, wondering if she was bored but I think she's celebrating her engagement now," he continued.

"Don't you understand?" both Riku and Risa shouted at Krad.

"I understand," Krad said, "This is great news for her."

"You don't understand!" Risa said.

"That's right!" Riku supported her sister. Krad ignored the stares from the men and the statement by the ladies. He stood up and went into his room.

'I truly understand,' Krad said to himself as he sat on his bed, and faced Dark's unmade bed. 'I just didn't want anyone to know especially her,' he continued, 'I still remember the warmth of her lips on mine.'

"Knowing Yuri-san," Krad heard Risa's voice outside the door, "She may be crying now. If possible, can you go see if she's doing alright?"

"She's having fun right now. Why should I be interrupting her party?" he found himself replying coldly. 'You really want to see her, don't you?' he asked himself, 'You feared that she would get punished again, that's why you locked yourself in here.'


	12. Refusal & Consequences

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 11

'Just one look,' he assured himself as he flew to her house at midnight, 'One last glance.' Landing on the balcony without a sound, he peered into the dark room. He saw a figure lying on the bed and not safely tucked under the warm blankets.

'You had so much fun during dinner?' he mused and unconsciously leant on the sliding balcony door, which slid open a little. 'You didn't lock the door!' his mind exclaimed as he silently slid the door together again.

"Who's there?" he heard a painful voice and looked up. The girl on the bed sat up and looked at the balcony. New streams of tears began to trickle down her stained cheeks once again when she saw her angel standing outside. She covered her face with her hands and wept again.

"Shh," a voice said and a pair of warm arms gently encircled her, "I'm here. Don't cry, Yuri-chan."

"It can't be helped," she said, "Yuri's born with this teary face." More tears flowed down her cheeks as Krad gently rocked her back and forth. "It can't be helped," she repeated.

"Then, cry," Krad said, "I'll be here for you to cry on." Hearing that, Yuri cried harder into Krad's chest and he could feel his shattered heart being shattered further into millions of pieces with every tear that escaped Yuri's eyes. He sat there embracing his angel, not saying a word but softly pat her back to soothe her crying.

"Thank you," Yuri's sobs have softened and she was now trying to catch her breath.

"It was nothing," Krad answered her. Yuri sat on her legs beside Krad and rubbed the tears from her face. Krad watched Yuri in amusement as she tried to rub the tears with her hands, the back of her hands and her lower arms.

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Tell Yuri!" Yuri brought her face deadly close to Krad's without realizing it. When Yuri realized that she had made a mistake, Krad had locked her eyes in his golden eyes and she found that she couldn't move. Krad placed his hands on Yuri's cheeks and pressed a kiss to her eye.

"Do not weep," Krad said, "It'll hurt me."

"Eh?" Yuri opened her eyes to look at Krad.

"N-Nothing," Krad stuttered. 'Why did I say that! If she knew, it would only hurt her feelings further,' Krad scolded himself.

Yuri did not know the reason disappointment began to seep into her. "Thank you," she said, "For coming and for calling Yuri, Yuri-chan." She smiled at him, "Krad-san is the first to call Yuri that."

"Does that make you happy?" Krad asked.

"Yes, it does. And Yuri loves the way it sounds," Yuri nodded.

"Then, may I call you by that name?" Krad asked.

"Of course!" Yuri replied with a smile.

"I have to go now," Krad said solemnly as he stood on the balcony, "I don't want you to get caught having a man with you in a locked room."

"Krad-san," Yuri held his hand. "Does Krad-san hate Yuri?" her voice was so soft, "For what Yuri did and made Krad-san loses his job?"

"Not at all," Krad smiled and patted her on her head, "I can never hate you, no matter what you did."

"Thank you," Yuri said and looked up at him as he spread his wings, "Krad-san."

'Yuri didn't tell him about Yuri's engagement,' she sighed inwardly, 'Yuri really want to be free to choose the one Yuri loves.'

XXXXX

"Isn't there a way for me to refuse this marriage?" Yuri asked her mother, who shook her head. "Can't I love freely?" she asked with tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

"You are my precious daughter, Yuri," her mother embraced her, "I would do anything to make you happy but your father is a stubborn man and so is the Baron. I have no right to deny the Baron what he asked of your father."

"Why is it so?" Yuri cried, "We haven't met. How could the Baron know who I really am?"

"You'll know each other in time," the middle aged woman sighed.

"Mother," the young lady decided to try her luck, "If I say that I have someone I love, can I refuse the marriage?"

"Don't be impulsive!" her mother was shocked, "You have never actually get to know any man in your life! Don't lie to get yourself out of something!"

"Yes, Mother," Yuri sat on the edge of her bed, looking down with dazed eyes as her mother exited the room. 'But it's true,' her mind said, 'Krad-san understands Yuri and Yuri loves him. Without Krad-san by Yuri's side, Yuri feels so very lonely.'

'The only memory left of Krad-san is in Yuri's memory and this,' she opened her drawer and brought out a white box, tied with a silver ribbon, 'Krad-san's gift.'

'Yuri-chan,' Krad smiled as he felt a warm sensation in his body when Yuri held his feather close to her.

"She's not willing?" Kosuke asked his wife. She gave him a nod and sighed.

"You wanted the best of everything for our daughter but this arrangement isn't the best," she began, "How long has it been since you last saw Yuri smile?"

"I can't remember the last time she smiled at me," he said as he combed his hair with his fingers, "I am not a good father."

"You are trying to be one," his wife patted him on the shoulder and continued, "Maybe you just need to spend some time with her."

"Maybe I should tell Varen that this arrangement was done in a hurry and, well, convince him to call it off," he shrugged.

"Yuri will be happy with that," Rikada smiled, "I want her to choose someone for herself too. That man, Krad, Yuri trusts him with her life. Honestly, he is a fine young man."

"He looks dangerous to me with that long pony tail and cold stare," her husband commented, "You never know if he was just earning Yuri's trust and wait for the right moment to kidnap her."

XXXXX

"Cancel?" the young baron repeated.

"I don't mean that," the businessman Kosuke stuttered, "I meant, why don't you take some time to think about the arrangement you have made?"

"You are just trying to say that I was refused," Varen's voice began to get sterner as the other man kept his silence. "My proposal was refused, wasn't it?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"I am refusing your proposal, Sir Varen," Kosuke spoke confidently as he regained his composure for his daughter's sake. "After taking into consideration of my daughter's reaction to the news, I believe I have made a mistake in accepting your request to marry my daughter."

"But in handing your daughter over to me would result in the rise of your business empire," Varen reasoned, "One life for the richness of the world."

"I do not take my daughter as an object of possession but a human girl," Kosuke began fumed when the young and inexperienced man in front of him treated Yuri like an object.

"My ancestors have long collected the likes of her," Varen said with a wicked smile, "And it's now my turn to possess her."

"Your proposal is refused! And that is the end of it!" the other man stood up from the conference room and left but the malicious voice stopped him.

"Do you know what I see in your daughter's future?" Varen asked and answered, "Death."

XXXXX

'Father told the Baron that Yuri's not going to marry the Baron,' Yuri's mind giggled as she stood on her balcony overlooking the dark sea, 'That's great news!'

Up on the roof, a winged creature looked hungrily at the girl dressed in a simple white dress. It flapped its raven black wings and plummeted down towards her.

"Krad-san?" Yuri turned back as she felt the colliding wind behind her but she saw darkness and then she felt herself being lifted up roughly. "HELP!" she managed to draw some attention to herself before the creature covered her mouth. Yuri struggled in its clammy arms and tried to delay his takeoff as she prayed for someone to hear her, 'Krad-san.'

"Yuri-sama?" Jima opened the door to her room and gasped at the sight. "Call the police!" he shouted into the hallway before dashing to the balcony. "Let go of Yuri-sama!" he grabbed a chair and swung it down onto the creature's head.

The creature shook off the pieces of wood away from him and roared at the driver. Jima stood firmly on his feet and tried to punch it but was thrown back into the room with one swift kick.

"Uncle Jima! Wake up!" Yuri shouted at the unconscious driver. "Uncle Jima! Let Yuri go!" Yuri struggled but the iron grip would not even budge one bit.

"Yuri!" she heard a female voice, "Yuri!"

"Mother! Father!" Yuri looked at her parents, who stood in her room. The creature behind her hissed and cackled a laugh before it knocked all senses from Yuri. Yuri remembered the thing that she saw was her drawer, where she knew a certain person's feather lay safe.

"Yuri-chan?" Krad's head snapped up when he heard someone called.

"Krad?" Dark called from his bed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied, "I thought I heard her voice."

"You must be dreaming," the purple haired thief said as he snuggled into his blanket, "Good night."

"I think I'll go check on her," Krad said as he got up and flew out of the Niwa's house through the window. 'I have a bad feeling. Why?' he asked himself, 'Yuri, be safe.'

No matter how he rubbed his eyes or how he reasoned in his mind, he couldn't believe the mess he saw at Yuri's room. Broken door, broken furniture and worse of all, Yuri was no where in sight among the people in her room. Krad silently landed on the roof above Yuri's room and listened to the commotion.

"What are we to do?" he heard Rikada's sobbings, "Yuri's been kidnapped!" Krad gasped.

"It must be Varen!" he heard Kosuke's voice boomed, "What is that guy thinking?"

'Varen?' Krad thought, 'That baron Yuri was supposed to marry and that man who took her pendant? Why would he kidnap her? First her pendant, and now her-" he stopped. 'It cannot be! Yuri-chan is the lucky charm?' With that conclusion in his mind, he took off and flew towards the dark and gloomy castle.

Upon reaching the castle, Krad saw that the whole castle was dimmed as it was the last time he came but one large room was brightly lit. As he drew closer to the castle, he saw a rather large mirror placed in the middle of the empty ballroom. Trusting his instincts, he headed for the room. As he walked closer to the mirror, he saw a figure dressed in white lying on the floor on the other side of the mirror.

"Yuri-chan!" Krad called as he knelt in front of her. As he reached for the girl who lay inside, the mirror stopped him. Krad banged his hand on the mirror in front of him and called for his beloved.

"Yuri-chan!" she faintly heard his voice in her unconsciousness.

"Krad-san," she mumbled as she tried to shake off her unconsciousness. Slowly, she moved her limp body and sat up. The first thing she saw was a pair of magnificent golden orbs staring into her hazel ones, full of worry and love.

"Krad-san," Yuri called as her hand reached out only to land on the mirror. A tear rolled down her cheek as Krad placed his hand over hers on the other side of the mirror. Feeling weak but refusing to look away, Yuri leant her forehead on the mirror and Krad did the same.

"We'll go home together," he said, "I'll save you."

"Run," she said weakly, "They'll kill Krad-san."

"How lovely," a voice taunted behind him, "Two unrequited angels."

"Who's there?" Krad turned to the man who stood by the door.

"This time it's Lucky Angel," Varen said, "It's hard for me to get the charm since it doesn't gives its charm to just anyone but I always have a solution to it. Spread your wings, my angel!"

Yuri screamed in pain as white wings sprouted from her back. Though the light from the wings were intense, Krad could make out the outline of six wings on her back. As she flapped her wings, diamond dust were seen spreading from her wings into the air.

"This is the Mirror of Destiny," Varen walked closer to them, "Anyone who is inside is bound to do as I command."

"Krad-san!" she called as she tried to cope with her pain, "Please run! Yuri might let him kill you."

"No," the owner of the mirror commanded, "You will kill him."

"No," Yuri gasped as something in her had awakened, "Yuri'll not do it!" But her body had betrayed her as she felt herself flew out of the mirror into the real world and faced Krad, who looked up at her.


	13. Pain of the Consequences

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 12

"Die!" Yuri heard herself said as diamond dust began to form a solid sword in her hand. Krad dodged Yuri's attack in time and had prepared an energy ball between his palms but he couldn't bring himself to release his attack. His power diminished from his palms and he sighed as he looked up at her.

"You don't have the heart to attack me?" Krad realized that it was not Yuri who was speaking to him. He concluded that someone was controlling Yuri's body and also used her powers.

'What am I supposed to do?' he asked himself. Just then, a thought struck him and he headed for the mirror with an energy ball in his palm.

"What are you planning?" a voice said venomously in his ears. Krad swirled around to find Yuri flying beside him and he saw that her hazel eyes had turned red in hatred.

"I'm getting Yuri back!" Krad answered but the other angel laughed hysterically as she circled the air around Krad.

"How did you know it was me inside her?" Yuri's voice began to change into a man's.

"I was just beginning to wonder where Varen went if he was not here to watch," Krad said.

"But you would not hurt me while I'm in her," Varen said victoriously and landed on the floor, "There's nothing you can do except to dodge my attacks until you are too tired to move and that's when I'll kill you."

"It would be very simple for you to just seal my power and imprison me," Krad began as he landed on his feet in front of the possessed Yuri, "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple," he replied, "Like I said, this charm has a will of its own and its will is too much for me to bend it to my command. If I were to destroy the one thing she held dear to her heart, she will be broken and that is the time for me to use her."

"What do you plan to destroy?" Krad asked but inside, he was beginning to fear for Yuri's life as he saw an image of Yuri bathed in blood in her mind. Varen, who realized that Krad was uncertain, saw the chance to kill him and he rushed to the blonde angel.

"You," he said before he released Yuri's body and returned to his own body.

Krad gasped as he felt a sword pierced through him. He looked down and saw the glittering sword implanted into his abdomen. Two shimmering drops of tears caught his attention and he looked up to see Yuri.

"Y-Yuri…chan," he smiled when he knew that she had returned but he began stumbled backwards on to the floor, leaving the sword's edge as his blood slowly coloured the royal yellow floor.

"Krad-san…" Yuri threw the sword away as it escapes his body and gently caught him as he fell. She gently placed Krad onto the floor and knelt beside him.

"He's going to die and you know it," a voice said behind her.

"No," Yuri said, "Krad-san will not die because Yuri knows that Yuri has powers."

"Do you even know what kind of power you possess?" Varen asked, his voice trembled a little at the confidence Yuri had shown.

"Luck," she answered, "Yuri's lucky to have healing powers."

"NO!" the young baron stomped towards the girl who was healing Krad's wound. He grabbed the girl roughly in his hand and looked at the wound on Krad. He was shocked when he saw that not a single drop of blood was left on his white clothes.

"Yuri-chan!" Krad called as he got up to his feet.

"Too late, Krad," Varen faded and went into Yuri's body again. He laughed triumphantly and hovered in the air. Krad flew up and looked at the other winged angel, uncertain of the whispers her heard while he was in pain.

'When Varen goes into Yuri, Yuri'll try to force him out. If Yuri can do it then we can suppress him but if Yuri can't, kill Yuri,' he remembered but his mind shouted, 'I CAN'T!'

"If I can't destroy you," he continued, "I could erase you." He laughed hysterically as he took Yuri's precious moments out of her.

"No!" Yuri screamed as she held her head in pain, "Don't take Yuri's memories from Yuri! Doooooonn'ttt!" She screamed and her wings failed her as she started to free fall down to the floor but Krad managed to catch her before she fell to her death.

"This is an unexpected turn of event," Varen said as he regained his body in front of them.

"What did you do to Yuri?" he asked with anger in his voice and looked at him with hateful golden eyes.

"You'll know when the time comes," he laughed, "And I'll be the one she trusts most."

"What are you jabbering about?" Krad muttered.

"Enough said," Varen finally wished to stop talking, "I'll have her!" He thrust his hands out to grab the unconscious girl in Krad's arm and missed only by centimeters as Krad leaped back from his grasp.

"Krad-san…" Yuri mumbled to him, "I want to talk to him."

"You might get killed!" he said but she shook her head tiredly.

"Just a moment," she said and Krad obliged by walking up to the awaiting young Baron. He slowly set her to her feet and held her by the waist. "Yuri understands that Varen wants to fulfill Varens destiny but when you have fulfilled it, what is next?"

"Live happily ever after," he answered impatiently.

"Is that so?" Yuri asked, her eyes still not willing to focus, "Varen wanted a warm family in the future for Varen's children. Having the same lust to kill as Varen's predecessors will only make history repeat itself."

Varen looked at the girl who fought to keep her consciousness in wonder at her word. "I lost?" Varen chuckled, "To a girl?"

"Yuri-chan!" Krad called when the girl slumped onto him.

"I'll not have it!" the baron screamed and lunged at the two of them. Krad dodged his attack and flew out of his reach before sending a few of his white feathers towards the mirror. Krad heard the mirror shattered and a painful howl from the young baron as Krad flew out of the castle with Yuri safe in his arms.

XXXXX

"Yuri! Thanks goodness you are awake!" her mother exclaimed as she embraced the confused looking girl tightly.

"Mother? Father? What happened?" she asked, "Why am I in the guest room?"

"Don't you remember?" her mother asked worriedly, "You were kidnapped and someone rescued you and brought you back to us!"

"I was kidnapped and I saw Varen," Yuri tried to remember.

"Surely you must have seen the face of the one who rescued you?" her father, Kosuke, asked.

"There was no one else," Yuri answered truthfully.

"So, that was what he meant by erasing me," Krad said softly to himself as he eavesdropped in their conversation. "It's painful," he admitted as he felt his whole body shattered at the truth. He sat on the roof for a long time before his could gather up enough strength to will his wings to fly.

'But Yuri knows someone was there,' Yuri thought to herself as she was left alone in the room. 'Someone came for me,' she remembered looking out of the mirror into the thin air, 'Someone saved me from him. Who was it?'

'Someone was there beside me these few months too. Who was Yuri talking to?' she thought as she could only see herself talking to someone who was not there. 'Yuri was happy with that person,' she said, 'Yuri remembers the feeling but not the person.'


	14. Memories of the HeartEnd

Reason I Love to Fly

Chapter 13

"She doesn't remember me," Krad told him with a sigh, "Only me."

"So, that means she remembered everything as it is minus the fact that you were there?" Dark asked the angel who lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes," Krad closed his eyes and pretend to fall asleep.

"Let's get back her memories," Dark said in a happier tone.

"I think it's better for her to forget," the blonde said as he put his sleeved arm across his eyes to hide the tears that had begun to make its way to the surface.

"But what about you?" the phantom thief asked.

"I will forget her, someday," the other answered and turned to face the wall. "But I'll need your help," Krad said as he remembered her journal, "Steal her journal. She keeps it in her drawer. She might know the past by reading her own entries."

"I'll be off then," Dark nodded as he stood on the window, facing the dark midnight sky, "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks, Dark," Krad said gratefully but didn't turn to face the thief. As soon as the thief took off towards the sea, Krad's silent tears began to fall as his heart ached with every memory of the sweet innocent angel.

"Krad," Dark mumbled, "He must be crying now. I know I did when I left her." He landed softly on the cleaned yet opened room and took the journal Krad had said earlier. Lying beside the white book was a white box and Dark knew that it was Krad's present to her. "He only said journal. I'll only take the journal," Dark smiled as he left the box in its place and left for home.

"Krad?" Dark called when he found that the room was empty, "Went out?" He left the book on Krad's bed and laid himself on his own before falling into a deep slumber and dreamt of her, who also possessed the same sweet innocence as Yuri.

Krad was sitting on the roof when Dark flew past him with a white book in his hand. In truth, Krad wanted Yuri to remember him. He wanted the journal to stay with her. He wanted her to know his feelings towards her.

"Who was there beside Yuri all this time?" Yuri looked at her hands as she felt a warm sensation in her body. As she closed her eyes and let her subconscious mind wander into her heart, she vaguely remembered feelings and thoughts.

"It's warm and comforting," she mumbled, "And safe."

"Snow white, sun gold," she remembered colours associated with someone whom she cannot name. Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked towards her room as if possessed by a spirit.

Krad did not hear her escaped the room but when he realized it, Yuri was already in her room. Sighing, he flew to their favourite spot in the garden and sat there looking up at the moon, as if waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Who-?" Yuri gasped as she held up the delicate snow white feather. "This feather feels like him," she said unconsciously and then gasped, "Him? Who?"

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she tried to remember who it was that she had forgotten. "Why? Why is Yuri so sad?" she held her chest, "Who is he?"

She gasped when she remembered the warmth of a pair of warm arms surrounded her when she cried. She hugged herself and sobbed silently. As she sobbed, her ears picked up the sound of large wings flapped and she rushed out into her balcony. The night sky was clear with stars twinkling above her but there was no sign of wings.

"Wings," Yuri said, "White wings." She looked down at the sea ahead of her and saw something white just vanished and a shadow sitting at the edge of the cliff at her secret hideout in the garden.

"………" she wanted to call for him by his name but she didn't know what name to call. Instead, she ran out of her room and made her way barefooted into the garden.

"What am I waiting for?" Krad laughed at himself as he stood to unfurl his wings. "Today will be the last day I see her," he sighed and took off into the sky.

From afar, Yuri saw the figure unfurled his white wings and she urged her legs to run swifter. 'K…Kr…a…d…' she began to remember, 'Krad-san!'

"Krad-san!" she called to him as she kicked herself off the cliff into the air. Krad looked back as he heard his name rolled off someone's tongue and was horrified to see her falling into the sea below her. He quickly turned back and dove through the windy air.

"What were you thinking? Did you know that you will be killed by those rocks down there?" Krad lectured her after he caught her safely in his arms. "If I had not heard you, you would be dead by now!" he scolded, "What are you doing out here, and at this hour of the night? You should be in bed!"

Krad stopped himself when he realized that Yuri was not cowering in fear like she always did when her parents scolded her. Instead, he saw her tear streaked face pressed against his shoulder with her arms around his neck.

"Yuri-sama?" he called.

"Yuri wants to hear Krad-san's voice," a tear slipped down as she opened her eyes. "Yuri wants to hear Krad's voice. Yuri doesn't care if Krad-san's scolding me. Yuri just wants to hear his voice," she said as her arms around his neck tightened, "Yuri wants to hear him, please?"

"Yuri-chan?" Krad called, "You remembered?" He received no reply. "Yuri-chan? Answer me," he said softly.

"Why?" came the muffled voice, "Why didn't Krad-san come to see Yuri?" Krad did not answer her. Although he could not see her tears, he could feel the warm holy water flowing down his neck from her cheek. "Does Krad-san want Yuri to forget the most important person in Yuri's life?"

"Don't cry," he patted her head and lightly placed a kiss on her head.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I…," Krad began, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"But you are hurting me," she said. Krad momentarily thought that he was holding her too tight that he had hurt her that he released her legs that he held. He immediately caught her waist and held her to him. "It hurts, Krad-san. It cuts and it bleeds," she said and he soon realized that he was hurting her feelings.

'I've hurt her,' the truth scared him. "I'm sorry," Krad kissed Yuri's head again, "Forgive me. I broke my promise."

"Don't leave Yuri," she whimpered.

"I promise," Krad whispered, "I'll never leave you."

"Y…," Yuri began as she looked up into Krad's eyes. "I-" she was silenced by a finger on her lips. Krad smiled at her before he captured her lips in a warm and passionate kiss.

"I will always love you, forever, only you," Krad said after he broke the kiss.

"I love you," she said as she blushed. The words were simple but they were enough for Krad.

"Let's get you back home before you catch a cold," he said as he put his arm beneath her legs again. Before he brought them higher into the sky, Krad gave Yuri a short and surprised peck on her lips. She blushed a deep red colour when she saw the warm smile Krad had on his face as he looked down at her.

"Krad-san, does Krad-san remember our first kiss?" Yuri asked as he flew her back to the mansion.

"Why do you remember that?" Krad sighed, "It's very embarrassing to even recall." Yuri giggled in his arms. Krad soon joined her laughter. "Honestly, that wasn't my definition of a kiss," Krad admitted as he set Yuri down on her feet at the balcony and furled his wings.

"Is that so?" Yuri said as she let her arms fall to her sides, her eyes still captured by the sun gold eyes. A hand rested on her cheek before she was pulled in for another passionate kiss.

"I just want you close to me," Krad said after he broke the kiss and hugged the innocent angel to him. Yuri returned the embraced and listened to the steady heart beat as she leant onto his chest.

"Ah!" Yuri suddenly gasped and sprang back from Krad. Krad was surprised at her sudden reaction that he thought Yuri had decided that their relationship wasn't meant to be. "Where is it?" Yuri searched her pockets for something. "Found it!" her smile widened as she took out a white feather from her pocket and sighed in relief as she held it to her chest, "Yuri thought Yuri had lost it."

"I'd give you both my wings if one feather meant so much to you," Krad said as he covered his hands over hers. Yuri shook her head like a child.

"If Krad-san did, who will bring Yuri to fly?" she asked and was answered by a laugh.

"I was terrified," Krad embraced her once again, "When you escaped me, I thought you regretted loving me."

"That'll never happen!" Yuri said as she circled her arms around his waist, "Never."

"Yuri-chan, how did you remember?" Krad asked her.

"He could erase my memories but he cannot erase the links to my memories in my heart," she answered, "I remembered and felt your warmth from my heart and that's how my mind rebuilt my memories of you."

"I don't care what happens from now on," Krad said with a smile, "I just want to be with you."

"Will Krad-san be in danger in the future?" Yuri suddenly became solemn and looked away.

"Why would I be?" he asked and tilted her face to look into those hazel eyes that he loved.

"Because of who Yuri is and what Yuri could grant," she answered.

"Everything comes with a price," Krad told her, "I'll protect you from anything that comes your way."

"But-" Yuri was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"That'll be my price for loving you," he smiled, "And I do not regret it."

"Thank you, Krad-san," she said, "Yuri's power is our secret."

"And I'll forget the fact that you have wings too," Krad whispered into her ears.

"Why?" she asked as she blushed at the tone of his seductive voice.

"Do you know the reason I love to fly with you?" Krad replied with a question Yuri and she looked at him innocently, "It's because I can hold you closer to me." Yuri smiled at his answer.


End file.
